


Learning Curves

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan, a youtuber, sees an old A levels teacher in a gay bar years after he left school. That same teacher is Phil Lester, the hunkiest teach Dan ever did see. He makes a plan to subtly bump into him and reintroduce himself as a successful adult. While the reintroduction doesn't go quite as planned, the two end up in bed together, much to Dan's delight. Phil on the other hand has some reservations about the whole thing, throwing a wrench into Dan's lustful plans.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	1. Bumpin

**Author's Note:**

> READER BEWARE: This is a WIP that may never end. I started writing it years ago, but have since stopped writing phanfic. Not for any reason other than lack of inspiration. So who knows I just might finish it but lord knows when. I am posting it (what I have, 9 chapters) to possibly get inspired (via comments and kudos if there are any), to reach an even 80 fics (79 has been bugging me beyond measure), and because I wrote so much, researched things and like what I wrote so far so I really don't want to just delete it. (how is that for a sentence?) Anyway, I didn't want to post it like any other fic, and then it never end and people WAITING. I hate a WIP myself because I have burned too many times in the past. lol 
> 
> If you are still reading this, Hi, hello, and welcome. I will post a chapter either every sat until I run out of chapters, OR if by some miracle I finally finish this thing. (also it has been very lightly edited)

Dan spotted him an hour after he had arrived. He was standing with a couple of other guys and one woman. They were laughing and swaying to the beat of the pounding music. “Who you looking at Howell?” 

“I see someone I know.” Dan said, loud enough to be heard over the din of the club music.

“Oh yeah?” Drew said, smirking. “A past conquest?” 

“Nah, He was my teacher for my A-level English course. It’s like bizarro-world seeing him now just outside of the classroom, and at a gay club no less.” Dan shook his head and took another drink of his cider. “Didn’t know he was gay.” 

“Straight people can come to gay clubs you know.” Drew said, “why don’t you go say hi?” 

“Think I won’t. He won't remember me anyway, it would just be awkward.”

“If he’s gay, he will totally remember you.” 

“What does that mean?” Dan said lifting his eyebrow and smirking.

“Nope, you aren’t sucking me into complimenting you,” Drew said, rolling his eyes. “So where is this guy?” He said looking the same direction Dan was. 

“The tall guy with the black hair, up in a quiff,” Dan said nodding. “He used to have it with an emo fringe, but I still recognized him.” 

“That’s the guy you got a hard-on for?” Drew said, looking at Dan’s old teacher. 

“Yeah, you wouldn’t understand, you like beefy rugby lad type guys who are blonde and generic looking.” Dan teased. “It’s a small miracle you have ever gotten laid.” 

“What can I say, I like to be tossed around a little bit,” Drew smirked and finished his beer. “So what’s teach’s name then?” 

“Teach is called Mr. Lester,” Dan said, setting his drink on the bar. He checked his hair in the mirror on the wall behind the bartender who approached. 

“What’s his first name?” Drew laughed. “Or don’t you know?” 

Dan shrugged. “How creepy would it be if I went over and said hi?” 

“I dunno. Will you have your dick out, or in your pants when you do it?” Drew said. Dan swatted him. “Just go say hi. What would it hurt?” 

“Well, it could be super awkward.” 

“Okay how’s this, we walk by and I push you into him.” Drew said excitedly, Dan looked dubious. “I mean not hard, just a little nudge, that way you have to apologize and then you can be all ‘oh my god! Are you Mr. Lester...blah blah blah…’ Then it wouldn’t be like you just walked over there to talk to him, but then you could see if he recognises you and everything. If you spill his drink, it would be the perfect excuse to buy him a new one.” 

“I don’t think that’d work.” 

“Are you kidding, it’s the perfect plan.” Drew said, “Man, you have yourself the best wingman on earth.” 

Dan rolled his eyes. “What if he doesn’t recognize me?” 

“Well then you just met a hot guy at a club, and you bought him a drink.” Drew sighed. “Come on this isn’t rocket science Danny boy. It’ll work, I can hear wedding bells already.” 

“That’s just the sound of the music echoing in your empty skull.” 

“Oi! I am trying to help you pick up your old teacher here, be nice for once you dick.” 

“Okay fine. If I look like a complete ass though, you are going to have to jump in and say you accidentally bumped me or whatever. So I don’t look like a complete idiot.”

“Fine. We going to do this then?” Drew said, rubbing his hands together conspiratorially.

“Yeah okay.” Dan nodded, “But first we’re doing a shot, for courage.” He ordered them shots and they slammed them back before they turned towards their target. 

They approached, and as soon as they were close enough, Drew pushed Dan. As Dan began to topple, his target moved, and Dan fell all the way to the floor right in the middle of the circle of people he was talking with. “Oh my goodness! Are you alright?” 

“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine,” Dan said, turning the deepest shade of red that was humanly possible. “Sorry.” 

“You sure you’re okay?” Mr. Lester said as he and his friends helped Dan stand up again. 

“Yeah I’m fine, but my pride is pretty bruised,” Dan said, brushing off his hands and backside. He looked around for Drew, who was nowhere to be seen. Dan promised himself he was not to murder his friend, just make him pay...dearly. 

“Do I know you?” 

“Ummm I...you know you look familiar,” Dan said, even though the plan didn’t go as planned, he was going to use the idea. “Did you used to do your hair differently?” 

“I used to have a fringe. My name’s Phil, and you are?” 

“Dan. Dan Howell.” 

“Hmmm...that name kind of sounds familiar,” Phil said, thinking. 

“Wait…”Dan smirked, “Are you a teacher?” 

“I am.” Phil nodded, the smile on his face leaving. 

“I think you were my English teacher in A-levels.” Dan smiled. Subtle he thought…

“Possibly…” Phil said, now looking mildly uncomfortable. 

“You had to have been, Mr. Lester. I loved your class.” 

“That’s good,” Phil said smiling. “Always nice to hear when a student enjoys my classes.” 

“I enjoyed watching you…” Dan said. “Sorry, that sounded really creepy. I mean you were nice to look at; still are.” 

“Thanks, I guess,” Phil said blushing, his friends chuckling behind him. 

“Never expected to see you in a gay club,” Dan said looking around. 

“Oh..umm. Yeah…” 

“Do you come here often?” Dan kicked himself for using the line.

“We come here all the time.” The woman who was standing to Phil’s left interjected. “Hi, I’m Stacy.” She held out her hand, smiling. 

“Hi,” Dan said and shook her hand. “Phil, why don’t you buy him a drink? He seemed to have spilled his when he fell.” She said, turning to Phil and winked. 

“No...no… that’s okay,” Dan said, shaking his head.

“He insists,” Stacy said, pushing Phil and Dan towards the bar. “Besides you can catch up.” She gave them both an encouraging pat on the butt. 

“I’m sorry about her,” Phil said once they were by the bar. 

“You really don’t have to buy me a drink,” Dan said. 

“I might as well, we’re here now.” Phil smiled. “What would you like?”

“What will erase embarrassment the most?” Dan asked. 

“Hmm, tequila?” 

“Sounds about right...or will it make me do more embarrassing things?” Dan said, touching his chin with his index finger in mock thoughtfulness. “They should really write a manual for this kind of thing.” 

Phil ordered them both a drink. “So when were you in my class?” 

“About eight years ago,” Dan said taking a drink. 

“That was my first year of teaching.” 

“I know. You were so cute.” Dan smiled. “You were so nervous when you first got there.” 

“You could tell?” 

“Of course we could, but it was adorable. I wanted to give you a hug every day.” Dan smiled. “Tell you you were doing a good job.” 

“Wow, maybe this is something you drink to make you embarrassed,” Phil said lifting his glass and looking at the liquid inside. 

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Dan said touching Phil’s arm, “I wanted to do other things than just hug you too.” 

Phil choked on his drink. Dan whacked him on the back a couple of times. “Oops sorry.” Dan laughed. “I had the hots for you since day one.” 

“Umm, I don’t know if this is appropriate,” Phil said, looking around. 

“What’s appropriate?” Dan said, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. 

“Well, I was your teacher.” 

“Yeah...and?’

“Teachers aren’t supposed to...you know with their students.” 

“What talk to their old students who are ten years over the legal age of consent in a public place?” Dan said looking scandalized. 

“Well, I mean… we’re just talking… nothing else?” 

“I mean I am trying to pick you up. You’re still hot.” Dan smirked. “But right now, yeah we’re just talking.”

“I don’t know if that’s wholly appropriate,” Phil said looking around as if the teacher police were in search of him. 

“Phil, my god, I’m 26 years old. It’s not like you’re still my teacher. Even when you were, I was legal.” Dan laughed. 

“I know...but it’s a power thing. A teacher dating a student.” 

“Okay. If I were still your student, then yes, it would be inappropriate, but I’m not. It’s not like you could fail me if I didn’t sleep with you or something like that.” 

“I would never do that!” Phil looked shocked. 

Dan laughed, “I wasn’t saying you would. I know you wouldn’t.” 

“Good.” Phil sighed. 

“So can I keep trying to pick you up now, or do I need to show you my I.D. first, just in case?”

Phil laughed, “Okay fine. Sorry, it’s just I don’t get hit on very often” 

“I can’t believe that’s true.” Dan shook his head. 

“It is.” 

“Hmm,” Dan said looking Phil up and down. “Nope, no way that’s true. You must be mistaken. Well, either way, I am currently hitting on you.” 

“Why?” 

“Why?” Dan asked, “Because I told you, you’re hot.” 

Phil didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes. “You think so?” 

Dan rolled his eyes, “Yes. My god, you are not easy to pick up. Normally one does not have to explain to the other person that they are picking them up. Nor do they have to justify it to the person they are picking up.”

“Sorry.” Phil smiled. “I’m not used to it. Especially from someone so attractive.” 

“Okay, you’re starting to get the hang of it.” Dan laughed. “So you come here all the time do you?”

“Well, not all the time. Stacy exaggerated, maybe once a month or so.” 

“More often than I.” Dan shrugged. “Why do you come here? I didn’t have you pegged for a dancer.” 

“Yeah, no, I am way too uncoordinated to enjoy dancing.” Phil laughed, “I come here, well… for the reason most people come out to the club. I mean besides dancing.” 

“To get laid?” Dan said Phil looked embarrassed. “Phil you horn dog, you!” Dan laughed. 

“Shut up. So sue me I have a healthy appetite. Not that I get laid that often like I said I don’t get hit on very often.” 

“Fools, the lot of them.” Dan smiled wide. 

“So why are you here?” 

“My friend dragged me out,” Dan said looking around for Drew, with no luck. “I just moved to the neighborhood. He told me I had to get out and find a man. Basically he wanted to come out and I was an easy target. The club is not really my scene. Coffee shop, bookstore, movie theatre. Those are my places. He is the reason I fell down before.” 

“Oh really,” Phil smirked incredulously. 

“Yes. He came up with this plan to get me to knock into you so we could start talking and then I could pretend to recognize you. Then buy you a drink, then yadda yadda yadda...you come home with me, we make sweet sweet love, and bing bang boom marriage.” 

Phil laughed, “Wow. How is that plan working out so far?” 

“Well to be honest not too bad. Not to the sweet sweet love yet, but I’ll let you know when we’re at the altar.” 

“Okay, be sure to do that.” Phil chuckled. 

“Speaking of, you want to get out of here?” Dan asked. 

“So you can make sweet sweet love to me?” Phil asked eyebrow raised. 

“I was thinking more like get a coffee. Or you know, talk some more, and not have to yell to be heard over the music.” 

“Oh, sounds good to me,” Phil smiled. They stood up and walked towards the door. “Shouldn’t you tell your friend you’re leaving?”

“Nah. He probably left when he pushed me on the ground, for fear of me murdering him. I’ll just text him.” Dan said and pulled out his phone. “You should tell Stacy we’re leaving though.” 

“We were just about to leave when you fell down.” Phil said, “So she left thinking she was really funny sending me off towards the bar again.”

“Oh sorry. You should have said. Do you have to be somewhere?” 

“No, we were just not having any luck, so we were going to go back to Stacy’s flat and play video games or something.” Phil shrugged, as they walked out the front door of the club. 

“You play video games?” 

“Of course,” Phil said. “I like old school games mostly. But right now the new versions of the old games are pretty great. We were going to play Mario kart. It’s great for a group of people.”

“Or just two,” Dan said. “Would you like to come to mine and play?” 

“What happened to talking?” Phil smiled. 

“Well now that I know you play videogames, I want to try and kick your very fine butt racing around Mario Kart tracks.” 

Phil laughed. “You can try, but you don’t know my skills.” 

“You’re right...but I know mine. I am virtually the master of Mario Kart.” 

“Oh really?” Phil said. “Hope you can put your kart where your mouth is.” 

They walked a few blocks, then up the front walk of a nice terraced house. It had a small front foyer that opened onto a landing, off of which there was a lounge to the left, and straight ahead a bright white kitchen. “Nice house,” Phil said taking his shoes off by the door.

“Thanks.” Dan smiled and looked around. “I like it. You want a drink?” 

“Sure,” Phil said, following Dan into the lounge. “You sure this is okay? It’s kind of late.”

“Phil, don’t worry, it’s not a school night.” Dan winked and stuck out his tongue.

Phil laughed. “I know, if it were I would be in bed already.” 

“Would you now?” Dan wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Not like that.” Phil said rolling his eyes, “I’m a responsible adult, and go to sleep at a reasonable hour, thank you very much.”

“That’s too bad,” Dan said, turning from a small bar in the corner holding two drinks. “Sit, get comfortable, and be ready to get that ass of yours handed to you.” 

“Big talk there mister,” Phil said, taking a drink. He coughed. “What is in this?”

“Whisky,” Dan said. 

“And what else.”

“Ice.” 

“Jesus, warn a guy next time.” 

“Sorry,” Dan said, laughing. “It’s good scotch I bought last year while I was in Edinburgh. You don’t mix it, you savor it.” 

“Noted,” Phil said, taking a sip and then screwing up his face. “I will try hard to savor it.” 

“Not a scotch man?” 

“It tastes okay...I’m just not used to it. Makes everything warm.” 

“Mmmm.” Dan nodded and took another drink from his own glass. “Would you like something else?” 

“No, this is good thanks. I always wanted to try some good scotch. Seems so manly and impressive.” 

Dan snorted. “I guess so. My mum is the one who requested I bring back a bottle. She’s a whisky girl, and while I was there, I became a whisky guy.” 

“Were you there on holiday?” 

“No, work,” Dan said taking another sip and setting it down on the coffee table. Phil copied him. 

“What do you do?” Phil said leaning back and pulling his legs up onto the couch. 

“I umm,” Dan paused, “I work in the media.” 

“Oh, interesting,” Phil said surprised. “What did you go to uni for?” 

“Law,” Dan said, then picked up the gaming controllers. “Ready to play?” 

“Oh yeah.” Phil smiled, taking the controller being offered. “I am ready to kick your butt.” 

After playing for a good hour, and both of them beating the other almost equally, Dan tossed his controller onto the table next to their empty glasses. “Well, I guess you weren't lying about being good at Mario Kart. No one is almost as good as me.” 

“Almost as good!?” Phil said indignantly. 

“Yeah well...I did beat you at Rainbow road pretty bad. You didn’t even cross the finish line.” 

“Rainbow road is impossible.” 

“Not for me,” Dan smirked. “I got first place remember?” 

“Fine. you’re better at it than me.” Phil laughed. “I accept defeat.” Phil threw up his arms, his shirt pulling up as he did so, showing his lower stomach. Dan’s eyes locked onto the exposed skin. Phil noticed and quickly pulled his shirt down. “Well it has been fun, but I really should go. It’s really late.” 

“It is...but you don’t have to go. I mean if you want to…” Dan said scooting a little closer to Phil on the couch. 

“I really think I should.” Phil cleared his throat nervously, “You probably have plans tomorrow, should go to bed.” 

“Well, that is what I meant,” Dan said, winking. 

“I...umm...yeah...I mean...no I should really go.” Phil said standing up, wobbling a little because of the Scotch. Dan reached out to steady him. 

“Okay.” Dan smiled. “Maybe next time?” 

“Next time?” 

“Well yeah...I had fun. Didn’t you?” Dan said a little surprised. 

“Yes, but...I was your teacher.” 

“We’re back to that again?” Dan laughed. “Phil, now at this point in our lives aren’t we just people? If I hadn’t told you I knew who you were, and that I was your student a million years ago, would you be leaving or would we already be enjoying afterglow?” 

Phil didn’t say anything. Just looked around the room not making eye contact. 

“You mean to tell me, you would have fucked me if I wasn’t your student once upon a time?”

“It’s just…” 

“Wow…” Dan shook his head. “So you're attracted to me, would fuck me, but because of that minor detail you won't?” 

“Yes?” Phil nodded, “Wait, what was that a question?” 

“Phil!” 

“Sorry, it just kind of weirds me out,” Phil said covering his face.

“Oh, does it?” Dan said getting closer to him, standing in his space. “Does this weird you out?” He put his hand lightly on Phil’s hip, pulling him closer. Phil didn’t say anything, his eyes widening. “How about this?” Dan whispered, and leaned in and kissed Phil’s cheek softly. 

“Not weird no….” Phil said. 

“Okay, what about this…?” Dan leaned in again and kissed Phil’s neck. 

“No…feels nice.” 

“Okay…” Dan smirked then pressed his lips lightly over Phil’s, quickly then pulled back a little. “What about that? Was that weird or nice?” 

Phil swallowed, “Nice.” 

Dan nodded and slipped his one hand around the back of Phil’s neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue over Phil’s bottom lip, then pulled back. Phil followed for a second, his eyes closed, then realized Dan had stopped kissing him. “Still feel weird? Or you want to continue this in my bedroom?” 

“Ummm,” Phil said, looking from Dan’s eyes to his mouth, then his eyes again. “Bedroom?” 

“Is that a question?” 

“Bedroom.” Phil smiled. 

“Phil, we don’t have to have sex...but I would like to see you again, and would like it to at least be an option in the future. I don’t want to pressure you.” Dan ran his hand lightly over Phil’s arm. 

“I would like to see you again too.” 

“Mm’good. Bedroom?” Dan said, his lips ghosting over Phil’s mouth. Phil nodded and Dan took him by the hand, leading the way to his room.


	2. Hot, hot, hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has one hell of a nightmare throwing a wrench into their sexy night together. Dan is disappointed, but glad Phil can't keep track of his phone. If he was able to, Dan might not have seen Phil again.

“I’m sorry Mr. Lester, but you know the rules. Please have your things packed within twenty minutes. Security will escort you to and from your classroom. You are not to talk to any students in the meantime.”

“But…” 

“There are no but’s, this is unacceptable behavior for a teacher and it will not be tolerated at this establishment.” 

“Yes. I understand.” Phil hung his head in shame.

“Too bad, you were a fine teacher, you will be sorely missed.” She said, closing her notebook as she rose and left the room. Two large security men walked in the open door and waited for Phil to walk past them. 

Phil entered his classroom, and looked around. He had decorated it himself, with famous lines from his favorite books and plays, and strung them up on banners. 

He sighed as he put the empty box on his desk and began to empty the drawers. He sat in his chair, sadly unloading 8 years worth of memories. Notes and cards he had received from students and parents he had saved, and debated tossing them in the bin. He decided to keep them however. His box full, and his desk empty he sighed and turned to leave. He stopped in the door to look one last time at his empty classroom, kicking himself for being weak. He spotted his small potted plant on the windowsill but decided to leave it there, not wanting to uproot it from the only home it had ever known. A tear slid down his cheek as he turned the key in the lock, and handed it to one of the guards. 

They escorted him all the way to the front door of his house, which he thought was a little excessive. They had not spoken to him since they had arrived and as soon as he walked through his threshold he turned to close the door and they were gone. He stepped out and looked up and down his street, but they were no longer there. “That’s weird.” He said, and closed the door. He flopped down on his couch and finally allowed himself the luxury of crying. He wept in to his palms, shuddering breaths making his chest heave. Then he felt it. The hand snaking over his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair. He froze. He turned slowly to find a young man, no older than 18 behind him grinning with dimples and big brown eyes. 

“What happened at work sir?” He said coming around the couch and sitting on Phil’s lap. “You seem upset, how can I make it better?” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Phil’s neck. 

Phil pulled back, horrified. “Umm who are you?”

“Why sir, don’t you know who I am?” The boy said, looking up at him through his thick eyelashes. 

“No.” Phil shook his head. 

“Sir. You certainly knew who I was when you were fucking me last night.” 

“Jesus.” Phil said, trying to stand up, to move away from him. 

“No, sir, I am not Jesus.” The boy smirked. “Although you did yell God a few times when you were taking me this morning before you went to work. Don’t you remember? You had me pinned down, and fucked me so hard. You were so rough with me. I loved it.” 

“Shit-shit-shit…” Phil said, finally able to extricate himself from under the boy. He walked to the far side of the room dragging his fingers though his hair. 

“Sir, let me help you…” The boy said, and followed him on his hands and knees, coming to a stop in front of Phil. He looked up, his eyes huge and innocent looking, his hand came up to cup and stroke over Phil’s cock through his trousers. “You seem like you need some stress relief. Let me take care of you.” 

Phil backed away, until his back was against the wall. “Please stop...I don’t know who you are.” 

“Sir, I’m your student. You know that. You teach me all the time. You taught me how to make you cum, how to make you feel good. You said I was the best student you ever had. I learned so fast.” The boy said, blushing. “Let me show you how good I can be for you. How good of a teacher you were.” 

“Fuck…” Phil said, looking for a way to escape. “Please stop.” He said, as the boy unzipped his trousers and reached in to pull out his cock. 

“But sir, you seem to need me to do some studying. Look at how hard the work is that you set for me.” The boy said, stroking Phil’s erection. “I love to learn from you.” He said, leaning in, keeping eye contact with Phil as he flicked his pink tongue over the tip.

“No!” Phil said, and pushed him away. “It’s not right, I don’t want this. I am not this person. It’s disgusting.” 

“But it’s legal, sir. You told me it was good, it was fine because I am over age. You said it was great, you even gave me an A for my last review.” 

“Oh my god.” Phil said, and the boy smiled. He stood then and pulled off his clothes, Phil’s eyes widened, then he slammed them shut. “No! Please, please just leave, this is not right, I don’t want this!” 

“It looks like you want this.” The boy whispered in Phil’s ear, surprising him. He felt the boy’s hand wrap around him, stroking once again. “It feels like you want this. I want you to teach me, sir. Teach me…” 

Phil was falling, falling then hit the ground hard, the air knocked out of him. “Oh my god!” He heard. “Phil! Are you okay?” Phil blinked his eyes open, he was laying on the floor of a strange room, looking up at a strange ceiling. A light flicked on, one he had never seen, then a face came over the edge of the bed. “Phil are you alright?” 

“Huh, wha...what happened?” 

“You fell out of bed. It sounded like you hit your head.” Dan stood up and helped Phil stand too. “You feel alright?”

“Uhh, yeah, I think so.” 

“Here sit down. I’ll get you some water.” Dan said, walking quickly from the room, Phil noticed he was nude. He looked down at himself, his cock, slightly hard. Phil moved quickly, picking up his clothes and pulling them on in a panic. “Here, you...oh, you’re dressed.” Dan said coming back in the room, stopping abruptly with a glass of water. 

“I umm I should be going.” Phil said, looking up at the ceiling trying hard not to look at the nude man in front of him. 

“It’s like four in the morning.” Dan said, moving closer. “You should stay. You’ll never find a ride at this time.” 

“That’s okay. I can walk. I live pretty close actually.” Phil said, working his way towards the door. 

“Did I do something?” Dan asked, pulling on some joggers, to Phil’s relief. 

“No, no, you were good, I mean...you did very well...I mean jesus. No, I had a good time, but I think I should leave.”

“Oh, okay…” Dan said, looking down at the ground. “Are you sure I didn’t do something?’ 

“No.” Phil said, “You didn’t do anything.” 

Dan looked at him for a moment. “Okay, I guess. Let me walk you out then…” 

They walked silently to the front door, Dan opened it and leaned in to kiss Phil goodbye. Phil turned his face so that Dan kissed his cheek. “Night Dan.” Phil said and walked out and down the stairs. 

“Guess I will see you later then.” Dan called after him, leaning on the door frame. Phil didn’t turn, he just waved over his shoulder and kept walking.

Dan closed the door and walked back into his room. The lube was knocked over on his bedside table. He righted it, and picked up the condom wrapper and tossed it into the bin next to the table in the corner. He sat on the side of the bed, looking blankly at the wall. “Well what the fuck happened?” He said aloud to the empty room. 

He picked up his phone and was going to text Phil to let him know when he got home, so he knew he was safe. Then he realized they had never exchanged numbers. “Shit.” He tossed it on the bed behind him in frustration. He lay back and thought about what may have upset Phil. 

They really seemed to have had a good time. He knew he did. It was some of the best sex he had ever had. Phil was attentive, forceful, yet sweet. He pictured Phil leaning down to kiss him as he entered him finally, his bright eyes flashing with excitement before their lips touched milliseconds later. Phil was beautiful with his clothes on, but nude Phil was something almost miraculous. His skin shone as though he himself were made of light. Sure it could be the slight buzz he had going, but he could swear Phil was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He finally fell asleep thinking about how Phil looked when he came, his mouth wide and his eyes closed, his body shivering and jolting with it. It was the most erotic moment of his life, and now it seemed like he would never get to repeat it. 

Dan woke again around noon, having to pee so bad he thought his bladder may explode. After he was done he hopped in the shower, trying not to think of Phil. After waking he felt sad, maybe shameful, having been used like he had the night before.

He had had one night stands before, but both he and the other person had established that was what it was going to be before they had actually slept together. Phil had said he wanted to see him again, made it seem like he could possibly want a relationship with him. Instead, Phil left not even an hour after they had had sex, making it the shortest one night stand Dan had ever had. Before the other person at least stayed the night, and they both parted ways nonplussed the next morning. 

Dan got dressed, ate, then loaded a video game to play in order to distract himself from his thoughts. It worked for a little while, but during a slow part of the game and his mind wandered again to Phil leaving. He didn’t even turn around, just haphazardly waved over his shoulder as he left. Dan was starting to feel angry and no longer hurt, by Phil’s actions. It didn’t make him feel better really, but it was a relief from feeling used. 

He decided to clean up the lounge a little bit, wash the glasses from the night before and pulled out the hoover. He vacuumed the rug and fluffed the cushions of the couch. He dusted his mantle and the large bookcase he had on one wall. Once done with all of that he sat back on the couch. He was just about to pick up his laptop when there was a knock on his door. 

He opened it and Phil was standing in front of him looking down at the ground. “Phil!” Dan said, surprised, “I was thinking I would never see you again.” 

“I um, yeah...about that,” Phil said, still not making eye contact. “I think I left my cell here…”

“Oh,” Dan said, his heart sinking to his feet. “Okay, umm do you know where it could be?” 

“Not sure. I took it out to look at while I was in the lounge… but I think I put it back in my pocket. So, maybe the bedroom?” 

“Oh okay.” Dan said, “Well let’s go look shall we?” Phil nodded and followed Dan down the hall. Silently they looked, Dan found it under the end of the bed, tangled in the duvet. “Here it is.” He picked it up and handed it to Phil. 

“Thanks,” Phil said, pocketing it. “Well, I guess...I’ll get out of your hair.” 

Dan nodded, and they turned to go back to the front door. “Phil?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No. You did nothing wrong.”

“Okay...” Dan thought for a minute. “It’s just I thought we had fun, and I really liked spending time with you, not just to have sex. I would like to see you again. It seemed like you felt the same way.” 

“I did have fun.” Phil sighed, “It’s just…” 

“Was I terrible in bed? Like did I gross you out or something?”

“God no!” Phil said, surprised. “I liked all...I found you very good and very very not gross.” 

“Very not gross?” Dan smirked. “Is that the way an English teacher should speak?” 

Phil cringed at that, and shook his head, looking down at the ground again. “I think I should go.”

“Wait,” Dan said, reaching out and touching Phil’s shoulder. “If I am very not gross, and you had a good time, then please just tell me what the problem is.”

“You were my student,” Phil said quietly. 

“Is that what the problem is?” Dan said surprised. “Phil, we’ve been over this…” 

“I know...and I was fine with it when we...you know.” Phil made a vague sweeping gesture with his hand in the air, “but then I had a nightmare-dream thing and it made me not okay with it.” 

“A fucking dream?” Dan said looking up, trying his hardest not to shake Phil in frustration. 

“Yeah, I know it sounds stupid, but...it made me feel really uncomfortable being with you.” 

“Can we please talk about this?” Dan said. “I mean, we had fun. I want to see you again. Doesn’t it seem silly that a dream is the reason we don’t see each other again? What was the dream about? Please come in, let’s talk. Just talk, okay?” They walked into the lounge and sat on the couch. Dan sat on the end opposite Phil as far away as he could, to give him some space. 

Phil sighed, “I was at my job, and the superintendent was firing me. It wasn’t said what I did, but implied that I did something inappropriate with a student. I was given twenty minutes to pack up my stuff. Two security guards escorted me home and then I went in and began to cry. While I cried a hand came up onto my back and I looked over and it was a boy who was about 18 probably. I think he was supposed to be you, like young you. And he kept calling me sir, and talking about how I taught him how to do things to me….like I had created some sex slave and brainwashed him into pleasuring me like it was his school work. I hated it. It made me feel so gross like I was this creep teacher who took advantage of my students.” Phil said. 

“Is that how you feel now that you’re awake? Is that how you feel about me?” Dan asked, his eyes trained on Phil. 

“I don’t know...kind of?”

“Seriously? When you were my teacher you were just out of school yourself, and I was 19! Now I’m 26, you couldn’t have been more than what 23 when you were teaching me. That is not that big of an age difference.” Dan said sitting closer. “Haven’t you ever dated someone older or younger than you?” 

“I have,” Phil said. 

“Of course you have, everyone has.” Dan sighed. “If that is not the reason you don’t want to see me though, I guess I understand. I just wish you would have decided before you gave me hope, before you slept with me before I knew what I was missing.” 

“I’m sorry,” Phil said, standing. “I wish I had too.” 

“For what it’s worth, Phil...you were better than I dreamed all those years ago,” Dan said, following Phil to the front door. “Not only were you amazing in bed, but you were a lot of fun to hang out with too. Too bad we couldn’t go back in time and change the fact that I was your student, and make our first meeting at the club, or anywhere else for that matter.” 

“As do I Dan,” Phil said, formally. “I wish I could just get over this...whole teacher thing…”

“Why don’t we just try? Why not just hang out? Maybe if we get to know each other as adults, as peers, then maybe you can get over the past?” Dan suggested. 

“Maybe,” Phil smiled. “That might work.”

“Great,” Dan said happily. “Have any plans this afternoon?” 

“Not really. I was planning on wallowing, but now my plans look like they may have changed,” Phil smiled hopefully. 

“How about we go out to dinner. Just a pub, nothing special, just two guys hanging out getting some dinner. Sound okay?” 

A few hours later they returned to Dan’s house to play more Mario kart. Walking in the front door laughing at Phil tripping up the front entry steps. “Phil, we had one beer! You can not blame the drink.” Dan said taking off his jacket and hanging it on a hook 

“Maybe I’m a lightweight, you don’t know.” Phil laughed as he followed Dan into the lounge. 

“I know that you weren’t drunk last night even though we both had a drink at the club, then came back here and had some scotch.” 

“Fine,” Phil said, pouting. “Sue me, I’m a clumsy arse.”

“Nah, think it’s cute.” Dan winked. “Want a drink or are you good?” 

“I wouldn’t say no to a drink, but do you have something other than scotch. It makes me really warm.” 

“Sure. Pims? Vodka? Beer? Rum?” Dan said, walking over to the bar.

“I guess a beer. It’s easiest.” 

“I could make you a pineapple and malibu. Think I’m going to have one. Always reminds me of summer or beach trips.” Dan said. 

“Sure, sounds good to me.” Phil nodded. 

Dan returned to the couch handing Phil his drink. “So, I am totally going to kick your ass. You ready?” Dan said rubbing his hands together. 

“Oh yeah, not so fast buddy boy, I will kick yours,” Phil said, taking a sip of his drink. “Oh my god, that’s sweet. It does remind me of the beach too!” 

“See I told ya.” Dan picked up his controller and set up the game. “Ready to get annihilated?”

“You can try, but you will not succeed!” Phil laughed. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::

“Told you I would kick your ass,” Dan said, doing a little victory dance. 

“Yeah well if Rainbow road hadn’t been one of the games we would be tied. So I think it’s just cheating on your part.” Phil said, smiling into his glass. 

“Cheating my butt,” Dan said, walking over to the bar to make another drink. “Rematch?”

“Nah. Thanks though. I should be heading home.” Phil said standing up. 

“Oh. Okay.” Dan said, setting the bottle of rum on the bar again. “I guess it’s kind of late.” 

“It is, and tomorrow I promised I would help Stacy look for a new couch. Her’s is terrible.” 

“Oh. Well, you think we’ll hang out again?” 

“Yes. I had a great time. Besides I want that rematch.” Phil smiled. They walked to the front door, Dan watching as Phil pulled on his jacket and stepped into his shoes. “Give me a call sometime.” 

“Okay, I will.” Dan smiled. He pulled open the door, and this time as Phil walked down the front path, he turned smiling and waved enthusiastically. 

“WAIT!” Dan shouted after him. Phil stopped, Dan ran out barefoot. “We haven’t exchanged numbers.” He said, panting a little from his short jog. 

“Oh, yeah. I guess we need to do that if you’re going to call me.” Phil pulled his phone out and looked at Dan expectantly. “Ready.” Dan told him his number. “I texted you so you have my number now.” Phil said, then leaned in and kissed Dan’s cheek, right over his dimple. 

Dan smiled wider, “Night Phil. Talk to you soon.” 

Soon was about twenty minutes, when he texted Phil to tell him about a furniture sale in a shop up the road from him. He had seen the ad on tv, while he was in bed watching the late news report. Then he asked if he would like to come over for dinner on Wednesday since he was not busy and had been wanting to try a recipe that was too much for one person. Phil agreed happily. The texting continued much longer than Dan had intended and to his surprise got a little flirtatious. He fell asleep holding his phone smiling. 

The next day he woke up happy as a lark, he whistled as he peed and took a shower getting ready for a meeting. He brushed his teeth and went into the bedroom to get dressed when his phone tinged with an incoming message. 

Phil: On lunch rn. Was thinking maybe you’d want to get some dinner tonight. I have nothing at home. 

Dan: sounds good. I need to go to the store too. We could get dinner and then go to the grocery store? I could drive.

Phil: Great idea. How does 5 sound?

Dan: Perfect. See you then. :) 

Phil: :) 

He was even happier than he was when he got up. He didn’t have to wait until Wednesday to see Phil again. He got dressed quickly then headed out the door. His meeting went well and when he returned home at 3 he was antsy as hell for 5 to come. He cleaned his room, putting the lube back into his bedside table, remembering why it was out. Smiling to himself about his first night with Phil and looking forward to doing it all again sometime. By the time he was done cleaning, he decided to take another shower. He picked out a nice outfit, deciding since his meeting went so well he would treat Phil to a nice dinner. He hummed to himself as he got dressed, did his hair, and sprayed on some cologne. Checking his reflection in the mirror before he left the house. He realized as he got in his car, that he actually didn’t know where Phil lived. 

Dan: Address? I am in the car, will pick you up in a few.

Phil texted him back and Dan showed up at his house ten minutes later. Phil climbed into the passenger seat. “You look nice.” 

“Thanks. I had a great meeting today, so thought I would treat you to a good dinner.” Dan smiled and smoothed his shirt out. “You do live really close, I can’t believe how lucky that is.” 

“I know. How did we never see each other before?” 

“Well I just moved here a few months ago, and I never leave the house as a rule.” Dan smiled. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot you moved here just recently.” Phil said watching the traffic around them. “Where did you live before?”

“Just across town,” Dan said. 

“Oh, why’d you move?” 

“Long story,” Dan said, turning down a one-way street. “Think we’ll park here and walk the rest of the way, it isn’t far.” 

“Oh okay,” Phil said. Dan parked the car and they both got out. “Long story?” 

“Yeah… I was living with someone, and it didn’t work out.” 

“Like a roommate?” 

“No more like a fiance,” Dan said, clearing his throat. 

“Oh! Wow. So you were engaged?” 

“Kind of. I proposed a few months ago, but she said she needed to think about it.” 

“She?” 

“Yeah.”

“So you’re not gay?” Phil said stopping, and turning to look at Dan.

“No, kinda into, well, anyone,” Dan said, smiling. “I like who I like.” He shrugged. 

“Interesting,” Phil said. “So you proposed, and she needed to think...what happened?” 

“Apparently to her, thinking required, sleeping with other people. I came home from a meeting because it was canceled, and she was in bed with another man.” 

“Jeez! I’m sorry that really is low, doing it in your own house, in your bed.” Phil shook his head.

“Yeah. But the weird thing was, I wasn’t surprised or that upset about it. Which made me think. That maybe we shouldn’t be together, let alone get married.” Dan shrugged. “She freaked out and got mad at me. That was the most ridiculous part of the whole thing. I walked into the bedroom, and there they were, the beast with two backs, and I just stopped. I probably stood in the doorway for a good five minutes before he noticed me, then she turned and screamed. She threw a pillow at me. So I went out into the lounge and waited. I even poured myself a Ribena while I waited. I could hear them whispering and rushing around in the bedroom. Finally, they came out, he made a beeline for the front door with his head down, and she stormed into the lounge.”

“Did you recognize the guy?” 

“No, some guy she picked up I guess, don’t know, don’t really care.” Dan said, “So she comes out, wearing one of my shirts and starts asking me why I was home, and why didn’t I call first, etc. I just calmly stood there while she freaked for a bit. Then finally I said, well I didn’t call because why would I? Why would I call before I got home? And that was basically it. She was pissed but I almost could care less. To be honest, I was mildly relieved.”

“Relieved?” 

“Yeah, well we had been together so long I guess I proposed because I thought it was time I should, not because I wanted to, you know? I mean, I guess I loved her at one point in time, but then we just kind of settled.” 

“So then if she was the one who cheated, why did you move out?” 

“Because I didn’t want to live there, and she was fine staying there. So I packed a bag that night and went over to my friend Drew’s house and stayed there. The next day he and I went out to find me a place and here I am. After I put down money, I packed up my stuff from our apartment, and while she was at work a few friends and I moved it all to my house.”

“Was she still pissed?” 

“No, by that time she was begging me to forgive her and cried, but I told her I was happy I found her like that, so I didn’t waste any more time with her. We were together for 6 years! I still can’t believe I stayed that long.” 

“So you moved all your stuff, and moved in here, never to look back?” 

“I mean I was a bit lonely at first, I was used to living with someone for so long and then all of a sudden I wasn’t. I missed having someone home when I got back from a crappy day, or for someone to make dinner for, or with. That kind of stuff, but I didn’t miss her. When I moved I left all the furniture there, so I spent my first few weeks putting the house together. That was fun. Now that I have a good income, it was pretty great. When the two of us moved in, we could barely afford dinner. So being able to walk into a store, point to a couch, and have it delivered the next day was pretty great.” They came to the front of the restaurant. “Hope you like Hibachi.” 

“Love it.” Phil smiled and walked through the door as Dan held it open. They were seated at a table in front of a grill, and the waitress came out a few minutes later. They ordered drinks and placed their food order. A few minutes later the chef came out and began prepping the grill as they talked. Soon their food was being cooked and the sizzling grill drowned out any easy conversation. They watched the chef light the food into bursts of heat and flames, and his knife and spatula tap out beats and spins wildly. Dan watched Phil’s face as he gleefully took in the excitement. Phil turned and smiled wide at Dan, his eyes huge and bright. 

Finally, their food was done and they ate Dan occasionally moaning with his mouth full. “I take it you like it?” Phil smirked. 

“Yeah sorry,” Dan blushed. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Phil smiled, he leaned in to whisper. “I quite like the sounds you’re making.” 

Dan blushed even harder. Phil was flirting with him. He decided he would make even more sounds, and did so with almost every bite. If it got Phil to be interested in him, he was very much okay with that. Their meal done, they sat back and both patted their stomachs. “So full!” Dan sighed. 

“Me too. You might have to push me in the trolley at the store.” 

“We’ll have to get those motorized scooter things then because there is no way I can push you and crawl at the same time.” Dan laughed. 

“We shouldn’t have eaten so much, but it was so good!” 

“It was.” Dan sighed, looking at his empty plate. “We could go to the store tomorrow night?”

“We could, but I don’t have anything for my lunch.” Phil sighed regretfully. 

“What time do you have lunch?”

“Why?”

“Well, I could bring you something, that way we could just go home and get comfy tonight.” 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” Phil shook his head. 

“You didn’t, I suggested it.” Dan smiled, “I have nothing going on tomorrow, so it wouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Are you sure?” Phil said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah. I’d be happy to, and that way we wouldn’t have to go to the store tonight. Which I really don’t want to do now. Now I want to get in some comfy clothes and watch a movie or something.” 

“If you’re okay with it, that would be great.” Phil smiled, “you’re sure?” 

“Yes! Phil, I wouldn’t have said anything if it wasn’t.” 

“Alright then, thank you.” 

The bill arrived and Dan picked it up before Phil could even try to. Dan paid, and they were on their way back to his car. “So, do you want to go home? Or would you like to come to mine for a bit, watch a movie?”

“We could go to mine,” Phil said. “I have to get up fairly early so that way I could go to bed when I need to.”

“Oh okay, I could just go home if you want. I don’t want to keep you up or anything.”

“No, I would like you to come over. Just need to be in bed by eleven, so we have time for a movie.” 

“Okay, sounds good,” Dan smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story guys!! I am surprised that so many people braved a WIP that admittedly has no end in sight. Which makes this writer a little more interested in finishing this thing. Hope you like this chapter too!


	3. Student-teacher remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil start to get to know each other as adult humans, and guess what? Domestic bliss is imminent. 
> 
> A date or two, a picnic, dinner and a movie (in bed)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I forgot to post yesterday!! 
> 
> It's sadly not the most exciting chapter. It is cozy/sickeningly sweet, so if you like a little fluff here ya go. (smut is coming soon)

Dan woke up in a strange lounge, and a crick in his neck. He sat up and rolled his shoulders as he remembered he was at Phil’s house. He must have fallen asleep while they watched a movie. Phil had covered him with a soft blanket and had removed Dan’s shoes. He smiled thinking about how sweet Phil was to take care of him, when he could have woken him up and told him to go home. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time, 6:30 am. He stood up and folded the blanket before draping it over the back of the couch. Before he left he needed to pee, so he quietly made his way to the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes with his fist, as he pushed the door open. “Dan!” 

“Oh shit!! Sorry!” He slammed the door closed. “Sorry, I didn’t see anything! I didn’t know you were in there!” He began backing down the hall when the door opened. 

“Dan, it’s okay.” Phil smiled. “You can use the toilet if you need to. I’m done now.” He held the towel around his waist as he walked into his bedroom and closed the door. 

Dan quickly went to the bathroom, and looked himself over. He looked terrible, which made the situation even more mortifying. His face was always slightly puffy from sleep when he woke up, and his hair was sticking up in back. He wet his hands and tried to smooth the hairs down, but they popped back up as soon as he dried his hands. He sighed, reluctantly opening the door. 

Phil came out of his room at the same time, and they met back in the hall. “So...umm well I have to go to work in a bit.” Phil said. 

“I could give you a ride if you want.” Dan offered awkwardly, “You know in my car, to work...could drive you.” 

Phil chuckled, “that’s okay, the school is just around the block, I like to walk.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes, thank you though. You’re sweet for offering. Would you like a coffee or a crumpet or something?” 

“No that’s okay, don’t want to make you late.” Dan smiled. “I’ll see you at lunch remember, any requests?” 

“Oh yeah,” Phil smiled wide. “I look forward to it. How about you surprise me.” 

“Okay well, I’ll get out of your hair, let you get on with it then.” Dan walked towards the front door, Phil followed him. “Well have a good morning at work,” Dan said, turning. 

“Thanks. I’m excited for lunch.” Phil smiled, and leaned in and kissed Dan’s cheek again. Dan smiled and walked out the door with a spring in his step. 

He drove home, happily tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. He flopped on his couch and turned on the tv for some background noise as he planned out his lunch for Phil. 

He didn’t want to be too enthusiastic to come off as creepy, but wanted to at least impress him. He had an idea, and called one of his friends who happened to be a chef. “Hey Ben, what would you bring someone for lunch if you want to impress them, but also look like you didn’t try too hard to come off as a creep?”

“Umm, let me think….” Ben said, “Like hot lunch or more of a pack lunch?”

“Pack lunch I think.”

“A nice sandwich and a side salad of some kind, maybe a cookie too or something sweet for the end?”

“A nice sandwich? Like what?”

“I dunno, a good tuna or egg salad or something? Ham and cheese? Or could do like small finger sandwiches, different kinds, in case they don’t like something?”

“Hmmm yeah I could do that. Some nice liver pate, egg, cucumber…” 

“Sure, but then you’re heading into creep territory.” Ben chuckled. 

“Yeah I guess.” Dan sighed. “Okay guess I will just make a nice sandwich and some side things…” 

“Probably for the best.” 

“Thanks.”

“So who is this someone?”

“He’s just a friend right now, but hoping for more.” Dan said. 

“Oh? When did you meet him?” 

“8 years ago.” 

“And you’re still hoping for more? Mate, hate to tell you, but I think you have been friend-zoned.” 

Dan laughed, “We met each other 8 years ago. He was my teacher.” 

“Oh, kinky.” Ben said. 

“It’s not like that. I mean it was his first year teaching and I was 19 so he wasn’t much older.” 

“Mhumm.” 

“Really it’s not creepy.” Dan said. 

“Keep telling yourself that Howell.” 

“I will. Phil, his name is Phil, Phil Lester.” 

“Don’t you mean Mr. Lester?” Ben chuckled. 

“Shut it.” Dan said, but laughed. “I like him a lot. But he has the whole creep factor stuck in his head, so we are just getting to know each other as adult humans, not student-teacher. So last night we went out to dinner and were going to go to the shop to get some groceries but then were too full and decided to go to his place and watch a movie. It was so cute, I fell asleep on his couch and woke up covered with a nice soft throw blanket.”

“You mean you haven't’ slept with him, but bringing him lunch?” 

“Well...we have, then he freaked. So then we decided to take it slow and just get to know each other.” 

“Interesting…” 

“What is?” 

“So you slept together, and now you're starting to what? Court him? Kind of backwards don’t you think?” 

“It’s better than the alternative.” 

“Which is?”

“Not see each other at all.” Dan sighed. “He wasn’t going to see me again, but happened to leave his phone in my room the first night, so when he came back to get it we talked. I suggested this. The whole getting to know each other as two adults instead of what we were.” 

“Oh, well I guess it’s a good idea.” Ben agreed. “Good luck with lunch. I have to get to the studio.” 

“Thanks for the help,” Dan said, “have a good day.” 

“You too. Good luck!” 

Dan hung up, and collected his things to head off to the store. He decided to pick up a few nice deli sandwiches, some ingredients to make a pasta salad, carrots and celery sticks, and a some cookies and cakes. After he was done fixing the food, he packed it up in a picnic hamper. 

He took a shower, and changed his clothes. Once he was happy with how he looked, he picked up the picnic he packed, and headed out the door. He sang along to the music on the radio as he drove to Phil’s school. He pulled into the carpark, and texted Phil. 

Dan: I’m here with lunch, where should I meet you?

Phil: I’ll meet you in the front. 5 min. Ok?

Dan: Sure thing. :) 

Dan unloaded the car and walked to the front doors and waited. A few moments later Phil stepped out smiling. “Hi” 

“Hi, hope this is okay.” Dan said smiling, nodding at the basket. 

“I wasn’t expecting a picnic.” Phil said laughing. “Fun. I get forty five minutes. There is a little park just up the road. We could go there.” 

“Sounds good to me. I didn’t know if you could leave or not.” 

“We can if we need to, just normally don’t because it is just easier to stay here. Besides there is nowhere to get lunch close enough to actually get food, and eat it.” Phil said, as they walked back to Dan’s car. 

“I hope you like it. I wasn’t sure what to bring. So I grabbed a bunch of stuff.” Dan smiled, as he pulled back onto the road. 

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Phil directed Dan to the park. They parked the car and found a bench to lay out the food. “This is amazing!” 

“I wasn’t sure what kind of sandwich you would like.” Dan said, “So I picked a few different kinds.” 

“This is really nice. Thank you.” Phil said, looking through the basket. You really did not have to do this.” 

“I wanted to.” Dan smiled. “I like you, Phil.” 

Phil smiled, then leaned over and kissed Dan’s cheek. “This is really great. Thank you so much.” After a half-hour and most of the food eaten, they cleaned up. Phil moved a little closer to Dan on the bench. “Lunch was great. Thank you so much.” He bumped his shoulder affectionately into Dan’s. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it.” Dan smiled. “You still want to go grocery shopping tonight?” 

“If you want to. I still need to get food.” Phil nodded. 

“Okay. Yeah, I was there this morning, but only picked up stuff for this.” Dan said, nodding towards the basket on the ground. “What time should I pick you up?” 

“Anytime you’re free after three is good.” Phil said, “I get home pretty quick, just text me sometimes I do get stuck here, with a student that has some questions.” 

“I was one of those students.” Dan laughed. 

“You were not, I would have remembered.” 

“I was, I swear,” Dan said. “I think we should start heading back. Don’t want you to be late for class.” 

“Oh yeah!” Phil said, jumping up from the bench, “I almost forgot, was having such a nice time.” 

They drove back and Dan dropped Phil off at the front door. “I feel like I’m dropping a kid off at school. Like I should be asking if you have all your books.” 

“I do, don’t worry.” Phil smiled, and leaned over pecking Dan on the cheek again. “See you later.” 

Dan drove home and unpacked the basket before he did some work. Soon he looked at the clock, fifteen minutes to 3. He wondered if heading over at 3 was too eager. Really he wanted to pick Phil up right at school, so he could see him as soon as possible, but he didn’t want to look too stalkery. So at 3, Dan looked himself over, brushed his teeth, finger-combed his hair and grabbed his keys. He pulled up outside of Phil’s house twenty minutes later, after driving around the block for what felt like a million times. “We’re just going grocery shopping, jesus Howell, get it to-fucking-gether.” He said to himself before he finally pulled up to the curb in front of Phil’s house. He called once he was parked, having forgotten to call him before he left, to make sure Phil was ready. Phil luckily answered happily, and moments later was walking towards Dan’s car. 

“I thought since you made me lunch and are now bringing me grocery shopping, and took me out last night, I am going to make you dinner.”

“Phil, you don’t hav…”

“I want to, and you can’t stop me.” Phil smiled. “I like cooking, and I haven’t cooked for anyone in a long time. It will make me happy.’ 

“Okay if you really want to, I won’t say no to a home-cooked meal.” Dan smiled. 

“Good.” 

After they finished shopping they stopped off at Dan’s house to put his food away quickly. Then they went back to Phil’s. “So, what are you going to make for dinner?” Dan said, as he and Phil unloaded all the groceries. 

“How do you feel about indian food?” 

“Love it.” Dan smiled. 

“Good. If not...I was going to have to scramble to make something else.” Phil laughed self consciously. 

“I’m sure I would love anything you made me.” Dan smiled. 

After the groceries were put away Phil poured them both some wine and turned on some music as he began cooking. “So what can I help with?” Dan asked, looking around. 

“Nope. You are not lifting a finger. This is my treat to you, I want to cook you dinner.” Phil said, and pulled up a stool to the edge of the kitchen. “You are going to sit there, drink wine, and look good. That’s it.” 

“Well I can sit and drink wine...not so sure about the other thing though,” Dan smirked. 

“I’m sure you’ll be successful at all of it.” Phil smiled, and turned to start cooking the chicken. Dan watched as he moved around the kitchen, cutting vegetables and flipping things in pans. Dan just took his final sip of wine when Phil dropped his knife he was using. “Owww!” 

Dan hopped up, and went over to the counter. “What happened?” Dan asked nervously. 

“Cut myself, it’s okay though.” Phil winced. 

“Come over here to the sink,” Dan said, picking up the dropped knife as he led Phil over to the sink. “You have to wash it.” Dan turned on the tap and pumped some hand soap in his own hands in order to help Phil wash his hand. Gently he rubbed soap and water over Phil’s hands.”Where do you keep your plasters?” He said looking at the small cut. He looked up to find Phil grinning ear to ear. “Phil? Plasters?” 

“Oh um under the sink in the bathroom.” 

“Okay, let the water wash through it until I get back. Is there any antiseptic or something?” Dan said turning to go towards the bathroom. 

“Yeah just grab the first aid kit, everything should be in there.” 

Dan left and came back quickly. “Okay Phil, let me see.” Dan turned off the water and dried Phil’s hand as he directed him to sit on the stool. 

“Dan it’s fine.” Phil chuckled. “It’s a tiny cut.” 

“Even tiny cuts can kill you, Phil,” Dan said seriously. “Okay. It should be dry enough.” Dan picked up a plaster and some antiseptic ointment and put them both on Phil’s finger. Once he was done he stepped back a little, 

“Are you always this dramatic?” Phil smirked, as he stood up from his stool. 

“Sorry,” Dan said, a little embarrassed.

“It’s okay, I liked it. Thank you.” Phil smiled, leaned in, and pressed a quick kiss on Dan’s lips, “Was nice having someone take care of me.” He said quietly as he pulled back. “But now I’m going to finish dinner, hopefully, it’s not wrecked.” He smiled at Dan and turned back to the food. “You want to pour us some more wine? I swear I’m done with the knives.”

Dan poured them both a glass and sat back down on his stool. “So, do you cook a lot?”

“Kind of, it’s good for leftovers. I’ll make a couple big things a week and either bring the leftovers for lunch or eat it for dinner a few nights.” 

“Wow,” Dan said, thoughtfully. 

Phil chuckled, “Wow what? That was the least wow-appropriate statement.” 

Dan smiled. “It’s just...that sounds so put together. You have this adult thing down.” 

“Hardly, but I don’t like to get hungry.” Phil smiled. “You do not want to be around me when that happens.” 

“Noted.” Dan smiled. “You want me to set the table or something?” 

“Nah that’s okay,” Phil said wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. “You could find some music to play though.” He nodded to the stereo he had on a shelf in the dining area. 

“That I can do.” Dan smiled. Dan looked through Phil’s records, some are great, some are pretty funny. Finally though, he just plugged in his own phone into the port and played his music on shuffle. Phil in the meantime had set the table and was just bringing the wine and glasses into the room. “Do you need any help?” 

“Nope.” Phil smiled, “Take a seat, I’ll be right back in with the food.” 

“I like the music,” Phil said, “What is this, the Dark Knight soundtrack?” 

“Yeah, I think it’s from it.” Dan nodded. “This is great, by the way. Wish I could cook like this.” 

“What do you cook like?” 

“I can make basic stuff, pasta, toasties, that kind of stuff. Nothing like this.” 

“Pasta is good.” Phil smiled.

“Yeah, it gets old pretty fast though when it is the main thing you eat.” Dan chuckled. “When I first moved out of my parent’s house and was at uni, I almost started a fire because I didn’t know I was supposed to add water to it.” 

“You’re kidding.” Phil laughed. 

“Nope, although I may or may not have been a little on the drunk side when I did it. I could have died. Don’t cook and drink.” 

“Well, I’m glad you survived,” Phil smiled and put his hand lightly over Dan’s forearm that was on the table and their eyes met. “Rick Astley?” 

Dan started laughing, “Sorry I have the music on shuffle. That is on there ‘ironically’.” 

“Okay,” Phil smirked, sounding unconvinced. “More wine? I know I need more if I have to listen to this kind of music over Indian food.” 

“Oi! I will have you know this was very popular.” Dan laughed as Phil poured more wine for the both of them. 

“Yeah it was popular the year I was born. It’s not popular anymore.” 

“Holy crap, you are old.” Dan said, dramatically pressing his hand to his chest. 

“Oh shut up. I am not that much older than you.” Phil laughed. 

“True.” Dan said smiling. “Almost no difference at all if you think about it. Like if we, I don’t know were in a relationship...the age difference would mean nothing.” 

“Yeah….” Phil agreed slowly. “The age is pretty close...but still. I was still your teacher.” 

“Damnit! I’m sorry I said anything. You were acting like you didn’t even remember for a bit there. It really is silly Phil.” 

“I know it is…” Phil shook his head, then started laughing. “Salt N’ Peppa?” 

“I will have you know, ‘Push It’ is a classic,” Dan said, haughtily. “It has a good message...one we should maybe think about.” Dan rose, and stood next to Phil’s chair. “Come here…” He took Phil’s hand and led him into the lounge. He pushed Phil gently, to make him sit on the sofa, then straddled his hips. He leaned in and whispered, “This okay? You want me to get up?” As he spoke he let his lips brush Phil’s skin. Phil swallowed hard, and shook his head, his hands wandering up Dan’s thighs. 

“It’s good…” Phil said, his voice quiet and low. “You’re good.” 

“Phil...I want you…” Dan breathed and pressed his lips lightly to the spot just below his ear. “Want you so much…”

“Dan, I…” Phil said, closing his eyes for a moment…”I wan….Jurassic Park theme?” Phil laughed, his eyes snapping open and his hands dropping. 

Dan let his head drop to Phil’s shoulder and let out a frustrated groan. “I need to turn off this music.” 

“No, I like it. Dinosaurs really get my blood pumping.” Phil laughed, then put his hands back on Dan’s legs. 

“It totally wrecked the mood though,” Dan whined and sat next to Phil on the couch. 

“It was a good thought though,” Phil said, turning to look at Dan. “We could clean up dinner. Then maybe watch a movie?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dan sighed, and they walked back into the kitchen to clean up. 

After they were done, they walked back into the lounge, “I’m in the mood to watch Jurassic Park now.” 

Dan laughed, “Okay.” He sat on the sofa, as Phil loaded the movie, and turned out the lights. 

“Wait...what time is it?” 

“Almost 9,” Dan said, looking at his phone. 

“Hmmm. You mind if we watch it in my room?” Phil asked, turning the lights on again. Dan turned to look at him surprised. “It’s just I have to get up early tomorrow for work, you know...thought maybe you would stay...it would just be, you know better to watch in there, so we can go right to sleep…” Phil said, all of a sudden shy.

“Phil…” Dan stood up and walked to him, “I can just go home you know. We don’t have to do anything, I mean I want to...really want to, but I can wait. I really don’t want you freaking out again.” 

“I would very much like you to stay,” Phil said, looking up at Dan. “But maybe just...no sex?” 

“If that’s what you want.” Dan smiled. “The problem is, I don’t have a toothbrush or anything here.” 

“I have an extra one.” Phil smiled. “So you’ll stay? I don’t want to be… like a tease or something. I just, I like having you here, with me.” 

“Not a tease.” Dan smiled and took Phil’s hand, kissing the back of it. “At least not yet anyway.” He winked, and they walked down the hall. 

“You can use the bathroom first,” Phil said, reaching into the cupboard for a spare toothbrush.   
Dan met Phil in the bedroom after he was done brushing his teeth. Phil had changed into some pajama pants and had laid out a pair for Dan. “You don’t have to wear these...you can wear whatever makes you comfortable. I normally wear a pair of these and that’s all to bed. Dan nodded, and Phil left the room.

Dan debated, putting the pants on. Did he just want to play it safe and wear them, or wear what he normally wore to bed...nothing at all? He decided to compromise and wore just his boxer briefs. He climbed in the bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin, but then sat up and lowered the duvet to his hips. He propped the pillows behind him and looked at his phone as he waited for Phil to return. 

“Ready?” Phil said, when he was back in the room. Dan looked up. 

“Holy crap, you’re fucking hot.” He blurted. “Sorry, jesus...you need to warn a guy.” 

Phil blushed, “What?” 

“Shirtless and glasses...be still my beating heart.” Dan swallowed, willing his dick to calm down as Phil walked around to the other side of the bed smiling. “Now you are being a tease. I’m glad I didn’t wear what I normally wear to bed…” 

“What do you normally wear.” 

“Nothing.” 

“Oh...I really wouldn’t mind.” Phil said smiling.

“Yeah, well since we aren’t doing anything tonight I think I should maybe find my chastity belt.” 

Phil snorted. “I never said we weren’t going to anything...just not full-on sex.”

“Thank christ,” Dan said, slumping in relief. “I wasn’t sure if I could keep my hands to myself already and now...now you got this going on...you sure you want to sleep in those bottoms?”

“I’ll leave the bottoms on...for now, I don’t have anything under them.” 

Dan groaned, his eyes dropping to Phil’s lips. “I am going to fucking kiss you now…” 

“Good.” Phil smiled, as Dan pulled him down into a heated kiss.


	4. Mr and Mr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going great...kind of. Phil, sweet sweet Phil is still having some hang-ups about the whole teacher-student part of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut and some angst in this one. And some Dan being smitten and in love.

Phil moaned into Dan’s mouth, his body virtually melting into the sheets. The opening scene of Jurassic Park playing in the background as Phil moved over top of Dan, joining their hips. His mouth moved down to Dan’s neck, making Dan catch his breath. “Like that?” He asked and bit lightly, Dan nodded enthusiastically his hands falling to Phil’s ass, pulling them closer together. 

“Phil...hmph...Phil...please…” Dan moaned as his hips canted up into Phil’s, grinding their groins together. 

“Please what?” Phil sighed, as he moved back up to press his lips to Dan’s. His hips moving slowly rubbing their still-clothed cocks together. 

“You’re going to make me come in my pants…please...I need…” he panted heavily. 

“Tell me what you want.” Phil breathed and sucked lightly on Dan’s neck. 

“I want...oh god...fuck...I..ughhh” Dan’s body tensed then shuttered under Phil, as he did in fact come in his pants. “Shit…” He panted, then wriggled to get out from under Phil’s body. Once free, he ran to the bathroom. 

Phil lay on his back, his cock straining against his pyjama pants. He waited about ten minutes, until he calmed down, before he walked to the bathroom door and knocked gently. “Dan?” Silence. “Dan...are you okay?” 

He heard movement, then stepped back a little as the bathroom door opened a crack. “Think I’m going to go home.” 

“Why? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, not you Phil...I can’t...I’m just going to leave, okay.” Dan sighed looking down at the ground in front of Phil’s feet. 

“Dan.” Phil sighed, his voice soft and warm. 

“I’m...jesus…” Dan sighed, and combed his fingers through his hair. 

“You’re what?” 

“I’m embarrassed.” Dan said looking Phil in the eyes. “I can’t believe… What am I fucking 12?” 

“Lord, I hope not.” Phil smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Dan didn’t even smirk, so Phil moved closer to him, pushing the bathroom door all the way open. “I’m sorry you feel embarrassed, because what just happened in there was about the hottest thing that has ever happened in my life.” Dan scoffed, and looked down, looking almost like he was about to cry. Phil brought his hand to cup the side of Dan’s cheek, forcing him to look into his eyes. “I’ve never felt sexier. You’re so gorgeous, and me having that effect on someone who looks like you, someone as great as you, is probably the most extreme ego boost I will ever have in my life.” 

“If you were me, you would be embarrassed, no matter how hot you think it is.” Dan sighed. 

“If I were you it wouldn’t have happened..I have more control.” Phil said, smirking. 

“Oi!” Dan laughed, and looked down at the ground. 

“Too soon?” 

“It will always be too soon.” Dan said, trying to remain stoic as Phil pulled him into a hug, kissing the side of his neck. 

“You want to watch that movie now?” Phil asked, before kissing him again. 

“Yes, please.” They walked back into the bedroom and before Dan climbed back in the bed, he pulled his pants off, making Phil stop so abruptly he almost fell over. Dan smirked and lay down covering his nudity with the duvet. “What do I have to lose at this point?”

Phil chuckled and climbed in the bed too, “Should I restart it or…?” He said, indicating the movie. 

“Nah. Unless you want to. I normally skip to about this part anyway.” Dan said. “I don’t like that kid, and I want to hurry up and see the park, so this is fine by me.” 

“Okay.” Phil chuckled to himself after settling back against the pillows a few minutes later. 

“What are you laughing at?” Dan asked, worried Phil was laughing at him. 

“I do the same thing, the whole skipping ahead. I love this movie, but I get so impatient wanting to see dinosaurs. It’s just funny we both do that.” 

“Oh, it is kind of, isn’t it?” Dan smiled. “You have really soft sheets by the way. Where did you get these?” He asked and wiggled a little bit. 

Phil almost forgot Dan was completely nude in his bed, until he said that. “I like them too. I bet they feel nice on your…” He swallowed, and smiled at Dan. 

“Mmm, so good.” Winking, Dan moved closer to Phil. “I just realised...I left you high and dry before.” He reached a hand out slowly to touch Phil under the covers. 

Phil’s breath caught in surprise. “Dan you don’t have to…I mean I… holy cow….feels good….” He said letting his head drop to back to the headboard, as Dan’s hand slipped under the fabric of his pyjama pants. Dan moved closer, and pressed his lips to Phil’s as he gripped around Phil’s hardening dick. Phil, moaned into his mouth as Dan pinned him to the mattress and stroked him. 

“This okay? You want me to stop?” Dan whispered, kissing down Phil’s cheek and sucking lightly on his neck. 

Phil’s hips rocked, as he moaned, and shook his head. “No, don’t stop...feels so good...but you don’t have to do…” 

“Want to do this. Want to see you come for me. Want to make you feel good.” Dan said between kisses. 

“Oh, god Dan...oh...I’m close….” Phil moaned, as Dan kissed his way down his chest. Stopping to flick his tongue over each nipple before sinking lower. “Dan...jesus…Oh god!” He shouted as his cock was engulfed by Dan’s mouth. Dan bobbed and sucked, his hand twisting in rhythm, Phil hardening even more. “I’m so close...fuck fuck fuck….coming!” He said, his body tensing with his orgasm. 

Dan sucked him through his climax, Phil pulling his hair a little to let him know he couldn’t take any more. Dan smiled, and kissed his way up to Phil’s mouth again. “You kiss your mother with that mouth Philip?” 

“What?” Phil panted, looking confused. 

“You said ‘fuck’. Which by the way, I never would have thought I would ever hear you say.” Dan peppered random kisses over Phil’s face and neck.

“When did I say that?” 

Dan laughed, and pulled away to look down at him, “You don’t remember?” 

“No, think you’re making it up.” Phil said, looking away. 

“Seriously?” Dan laughed, and sat up. 

“I don’t say that word.” 

“You do when you come, Mr. Lester.” 

“Please don’t call me that, especially when you are talking about me coming.” Phil said, looking mildly horrified. 

Dan barked out a laugh. “Okay, fine.” He sighed, and lay back against the pillows, ready to finally watch the movie.

“Thank you.” Phil sighed. 

“For what?” Dan asked, “For a two second blowjob? Mr ‘I have more control’.” 

Phil laughed, “For that and for...well, making me feel cared for. It’s been a long time since anyone has done that for me.” 

Dan pulled Phil down to lay against him. “Well then I guess you’re welcome. Even though I don’t even really try, it’s just natural for me to do things for you. I like to treat you well.” 

“Well, thank you nonetheless.” Phil smiled, and pressed a kiss to Dan’s cheek. “Oh this is my favorite part. The baby’s are so cute.” Phil snuggled down into Dan to watch the movie. 

___________

“So?”

“So what?” Dan said, even though he suspected he knew what Drew was asking.

“So did you...you know? Get to know teach in a biblical way?” Drew asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“God, what is wrong with you? I will not even answer that question.”

“Fine. Did you and teach f.u.c.k.?” Drew said in a whisper, looking around the little cafe they were in. Dan just glared at him. “Oh my god! You did, you totally stuck it to him! How was it? When? Was it good? You still seeing him? Jesus, you and your teacher getting it on; like some kind of hot porn scenario.” 

“You’re lucky we’re in a nice place or I would slap you. Calm the fuck down you idiot.” Dan rolled his eyes. “Yes, we are seeing each other. We have only had sex one time, the night you abandoned me at that club.”

“That was almost four months ago!” Drew said, incredulously.

“Yeah, it was.” Dan smiled.

“And you only had sex once? Why?”

“We’re taking it slow. He kind of freaked after he sobered up the first night. Left in a rush, at like 3 am or something, planning to avoid me like the plague.”

“So what happened? You hunt him down and make him love you or something?” Drew chuckled.

“No, luckily he forgot his phone at my place, and came back. I made him talk to me.”

“Why did he freak out so much?” Drew asked, “You really kinky or something?”

“No. He freaked because he was my teacher. Made him feel creepy.”

“But that was years ago. And you were an adult, it wasn’t like he was your teacher when you were in primary school.” Drew said, eyebrows raised.

“I know!” Dan said, throwing his hands up. Then looked around, realizing he was a little too loud for their surroundings, “I have been saying this since the very beginning. He’s just...he’s so fucking sweet. Like, it’s almost gross,” Dan chuckled. “But he is also funny, smart, and just sexy as hell. Seriously...I don’t know if I have ever been this attracted to someone before.”

“What about that ginger guy, what was his name? Or how about Susan?”

“Frank. Red-head’s name was Frank.” Dan said, “Yeah, he was hot, Susan was too, but they didn’t have it all. Phil does. Like he’s funny and smart. He has a good job, is an adult, but still has fun. You know? He can cook...looks amazing in glasses...and not in glasses...He is just...there is something about him.” Dan sighed.

“Wow, should I start looking for my tux?”

Dan tipped his head in question, “What?”

“I’ll have to start outlining my best man speech too,” Drew said, putting his finger to his chin.

“Shut up!” Dan laughed, and pushed Drew a little.

After lunch they walked to the bookstore near the cafe. “Here, should I pick this book up now? Or give it to you at the wedding shower?” He held up a book with two men in suits holding hands, the title in a bold blue, Mr and Mr: Planning Your Big Gay Wedding.

“Fuck you.” Dan laughed. 

“What? It looks like a good read.” 

Dan picked up a small paperback off the £5.00 table and threw it at Drew. “I hate you so much.” And walked down the next aisle of books. 

A few moments later Drew was next to him. “You really like this guy don’t you?” Dan turned and glared at him. Drew put his hands up. “I mean, I’ve never seen you like this, even with Steve, and I was sure you two were going to get hitched.” 

“We’ve only been seeing each other for a few months.” Dan shrugged, and pulled a book from the shelf. 

“So. I can tell you like him, like a lot. He sounds like a nice guy, I hope it works out.” Drew said, sincerely. “It would be nice to see you in a good relationship.” 

“Steve was a good relationship...well up until the cheating part.” 

Drew rolled his eyes. “No, it was not a good relationship.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Steve was a prick. He was so full of himself. He was hot, and he would be the first one to tell you that too. He knew he was good looking. He was a manipulative little shit if you ask me.” 

“Jesus. Tell me how you really feel about him.” Dan said, sarcastically. “Why didn’t you say anything before?” 

“If I, or anyone spoke ill of him when you were together, lord help them. Seriously, you were blinded by love my friend. Or more like lust. He loved having you around to stroke his massive ego.” 

“How do you know Phil isn’t like that too?” Dan asked in challenge. 

“I don’t really know that, but all the things you’ve told me, he seems genuinely like a good guy. Steve was, and will always be a huge douchebag. He acted like he was doing you some huge favor just by looking in your direction, it was truly infuriating to watch his smug ass maneuver around you.” 

“Was it really that noticeable?” Dan turned his eyebrows raised. 

“Kind of, yeah.” 

“Well I feel like a dumbass now.” 

“Sorry, I said anything. I just wanted to say that Phil seems good for you.” 

“I hope so. Although now I question my taste.” Dan said, thoughtfully. 

“Well if you want my honest opinion of him we could do a double date, or a game night or something so I could get a look at him for you.” Drew suggested picking up a book and flipping though it. 

“Double date?” Dan said in surprise. “What, are you seeing someone?” Drew nodded. “And you didn’t fucking tell me? You asshole!” 

“We’ve only gone out a couple times, but I like him.” Drew smiled. “Met him at the grocery store. We were both reaching for the last bag of beet chips.” 

Dan wrinkled his nose, “Beet chips? Like the root vegetable?”

“Yup, they make ‘em into chips now. So anyway our hands touched and sparks flew.” Drew clutched his hands to his chest and batted his eyelashes. Dan rolled his eyes and laughed.

___________________

“How was Drew?” Phil asked as they put groceries away in his kitchen. 

“Good. He’s seeing someone.” Dan said, handing Phil a can of peas. “He never sees anyone. He’s anti-relationship normally.” 

“He is?” Phil said, eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah, I don’t know how we could be friends for so long, since I am a relationship guy. I don’t like being single, I like being with one person.” Dan smiled and stood in front of Phil, putting his hands lightly on Phil’s hips. 

“I am more like Drew in that department.” Phil shrugged, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist. “I just never really liked having someone in my space all the time. I like my alone time.” 

“Oh. Um...Am I over too much?” Dan asked, pulling back a little. “I mean...we haven’t had the relationship talk or anything...I could leave or….” 

“Dan,” Phil sighed, pulling Dan tight to him and kissing his neck gently, “I really like you. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have been seeing you like everyday since we first went out. As far as I am concerned we are in a relationship, and have been since…” He had to think for a minute, “Since the picnic.”

“Really?” Dan smiled wide. 

“Really.” Phil said, stepping back. “Now go find something to watch while I make dinner.” 

“I can help…”

“Nope. Everytime you help, I hurt myself. You are a very distracting sous chef.”

“How?” Dan asked genuinely perplexed. 

“I stop looking at what I am cutting half the time, to look at you being fricking adorable in your cooking ineptness.” 

“Rude!” Dan laughed, “not untrue, but rude nonetheless.” 

“I do like it when you play nurse though, and patch me up everytime.” Phil smirked, then patted Dan on the butt to shoo him out of the kitchen. “Find something fun to watch. This will take about a half hour to cook.” 

“Ok.”

After dinner, and a short after dinner stroll around the block, they once again retreated to the bedroom to watch a movie. “What is this called again?” 

“La Cage aux Folles” Dan said as he sat on his side of the bed, “Drew suggested it.” 

“I think I’ve heard of that.” Phil said sitting back against the pillows. Dan lay back against him, his head resting on Phil’s shoulder. Twenty minutes into the movie Phil leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Dan’s neck. 

“Getting bored?” Dan chuckled, then turned and kissed Phil quickly before turning back to look at the tv again. 

“No, just getting distracted.” Phil sighed, and kissed Dan’s neck again, as his hands slid up his sides. 

“Oh.” Dan chuckled, and tipped his head so that Phil could kiss him properly. “Phil... do you...you think...mmmph…” 

Phil moved so that they were laying down, Dan pinned between him and the mattress, only a thin layer of clothing between them. Dan nude, Phil only in a pair of boxer briefs. He positioned himself between Dan’s legs as he assaulted him with his mouth, kissing his lips, neck and chest. “God I want you so bad.” He huffed as Dan’s hips canted into his own. 

“Want you too, so much. Please Phil…” Dan panted, as his hands smoothed down his back and under Phil’s waistband to cup his cheeks and pull him in tighter. “Take these off, want to feel you against me...want you in me…” 

“Mmmm Dan… are you sure…” 

“Fuck yes...wanted you since... please Phil…” Dan, said pushing Phil’s underwear down and off. 

Phil rocked his hips, grinding them harder together, but then stopped abruptly. “Since when?” 

“Please Phil...does it matter...I want you now, so much...you do too. I can feel it.” Dan said, kissing Phil gently, his hands wandering over Phil’s skin. He continued to move his hips even though Phil had stopped. “Please Phil...now is what’s important, I want you now.” 

“You were going to say since I was your teacher, weren’t you?” Phil sighed, then moved off of Dan. 

“Phil, please don’t freak out again.” Dan almost cried at the loss of Phil’s body on his. 

“I’m sorry,” Phil said scooting to the edge of the bed. “It’s just too weird, and now it’s in my head again.” 

“God dammit, wish I didn’t say anything!” Dan said sitting up. “I can’t keep doing this Phil. I really like you...like really...may love you actually, but I can’t keep getting my hopes up and you do this.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I feel the same way.” Phil whined, turning to face Dan, “I just...I can’t do anything if I think about that, it’s like a cold shower or something.” 

“You seriously have to get over it.” Dan said, leaning over the edge of the bed and pulling on his underwear. He stood up and walked out of the room. 

Phil followed him, after pulling on a pair of pyjama pants. “Dan?” 

“Phil, I just need a minute okay. Can you just leave me alone?”

“Dan…” 

“Please. I just need to not see you right now.” Dan sighed, “I just...I need to think.” 

“Yeah...okay...I really am sorry.” Phil said, before turning and going back into the bedroom. He sat on the end of the bed, watching the door. About twenty minutes passed before Dan walked in and stood in the doorway. “Dan.” 

“I think I am going to go,” Dan said, he had obviously been crying, and was threatening to do so again. “I...yeah, I need to go home.” He moved into the room, not looking up at Phil as he pulled his clothes on. 

“Dan, please don’t...not like this.” Phil said, his voice breaking. “Can’t we just go to sleep and…” 

“And what Phil? Pretend that this didn’t happen, again? I need to just be alone tonight. I need to be away from you for a bit.” 

“Like how long?” Phil said quietly, walking to stand near Dan. “You’ll come back though, right? You’re not breaking up with me?” 

“I, umm, I’m not sure.” Dan swallowed, finally looking Phil in the eyes. “I don’t want to...but…” 

“Please don’t go,” Phil said, this time a tear slid down his cheek. “I’m sorry. I really am, please don’t leave like this.” 

“I have to. I know you’re sorry, but it may not be enough.” Dan leaned in, and kissed Phil’s cheek, before walking past him and out the door. Once he got to his car he let himself cry again, as he turned on the ignition. Once home he flopped on his bed, and fell asleep still dressed, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I wrote this story that I actually don't know what happens next. I didn't know what was going to happen in this chapter either. So I am basically reading this with all you guys. LOL So, I guess, stay tuned, and we'll all see what happens next. I bet they get back together somehow though since I literally only write HEA. (except one story, but that was an exception to the rule.) 
> 
> This chapter made me want to write more though so we'll see if I actually finish this thing. possibly? We'll see if this is a forever WIP or not.


	5. Cuppa tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has some fun things planned for the two of them. He knows how to woo his man. Fancy afternoon tea, trips to unknown places, and crazy golf.

Dan pulled the car up into the carport in front of a nice hotel about twenty minutes later. “What are we doing here?” Phil asked as they stepped out and the valet pulled the car away. 

“Thought we’d get tea.” Dan smiled. 

“Here?” 

“Well, yes,” Dan chuckled. “Thought it would be fun to get a nice afternoon tea, and this one has a great view.” Dan pointed to the top of the building. 

Phil looked up, then back at Dan. “Am I dressed okay?”

“You look wonderful.” Dan smiled, and took Phil by the hand, leading him inside. 

They rode the lift to the top floor and walked out into a large restaurant. The room was brightly lit by chandeliers, and huge floor to ceiling windows. “Afternoon gentlemen.” The hostess greeted them, “Table for two?” 

“Yes, please.” Dan smiled at her, “Is there seating on the terrace?” 

“Yes sir, right this way.” She smiled and motioned towards the open french doors to their left.   
She directed them to a small round table that overlooked the city. They sat down, and she handed them menus. “Your waiter will be right with you.” She smiled and walked back inside. 

“This is a great view.” Phil said looking over the wall in front of them. “Have you been here before?” 

“No, I looked up places for high tea a while ago though, and this place had really good reviews.” Dan said, taking a sip of water. “Thought it would be fun to come here with you.” 

“When did you look it up?” 

“The day before…” Dan said, indicating the last time they had seen each other. “Was planning on taking you out, but then that never happened.” 

“Sorry.” Phil said, looking sheepish. 

“It’s okay. We’re here now, aren’t we?” Dan smiled. They looked over the menus and chose the Prince’s pallet, which was a four tier cake stand loaded with finger sandwiches, cakes, and biscuits, served alongside Earl Grey tea. 

“I am stuffed.” Phil sighed leaning back in his chair after he finished the last bite of a piece of chocolate and raspberry torte. “This was a good idea. Thank you for taking me.”   
“You’re welcome.” Dan smiled. “I’m glad you liked it.” He sat back and looked at Phil smiling for a moment, then leaned forward and said quietly, “Have I told you how fucking gorgeous that jumper is on you? Your eyes look amazing with the green and blue. Makes me want to take you home and do dirty things to you.” He winked. Phil’s cheeks turned pink, and his pupils dilated at the sudden turn in conversation from sweet to sexy. “But I won’t.” Dan sat back and finished his tea. 

“You won’t?” 

“Nope.” Dan shook his head, and smiled. “I am going to court you. Like, old fashioned court you.” 

Phil chuckled, “What on earth does that mean?” 

“It means, we are going to take sex off the table.” Dan smiled. Phil’s eyes went wide. “I mean for now, for a while. That way we can just enjoy each other’s company, without the pressure of sex getting in the way. I do want you to know that even though it is off the table, it does not mean I don’t want you...because god knows I would bend you over this railing right now.” 

“Jesus.” Phil breathed, and looked at the railing in question.

“I am going to take you out on dates, show you how much I care about you in other ways other than physically. I want you to be sure about how I feel before we bring physical affection into the mix.” Dan leaned forward and took Phil’s hand and kissed it. “I want you to know without a doubt that I care about you.” 

“I know you do.” Phil said, looking at their hands on the table.

“You consciously know that. It’s the subconscious Phil I have to convince.” Dan squeezed Phil’s fingers gently before letting go. 

Phil sighed, “If that’s how you want to do this.” 

“Personally I think it might be fun. I’ve never courted anyone before.” He smiled. “I can’t wait to romance the crap out of you Lester.” Dan said standing up, Phil laughed. 

They left the restaurant and Dan drove back to Phil’s house. He parked his car outside, and walked with Phil to his front door. Phil walked in but realized Dan was still standing outside. “What are you doing?” He walked back to the door confused. 

“I had a very nice time today.” Dan smiled leaning forward and kissing Phil on the cheek. “Can I see you tomorrow?” 

“Are you leaving?” 

“Yup.” Dan smiled. 

“Oh.” Phil said looking around for a moment. “Thought we’d hang out or something.” 

“I have things to plan.” Dan winked. “Besides, that sweater is doing a number on me. I would be too tempted to stop this whole no sex thing if I have to see you too much longer.” Dan smirked. “Don’t worry, we’ll see each other tomorrow. I’ll call you later okay?” 

Phil smiled, “I could change into something else you know.” 

“Nope, still too tempting. Besides I need to make some arrangements, and how could I do that here and have it be a surprise?” 

“Alright I guess. If it’s a surprise I’ll let you off the hook.” 

“Good.” Dan said, then leaned in again lingered a bit as he kissed Phil on the cheek again. “Talk to you later tonight.” He turned on his heel, and almost skipped to his car. 

He drove home and got to work. He looked up day trips from London and planned outings for them for the next few weekends. He called Drew to see about a game night, and texted Phil for his friend Stacy’s number, but did not tell him why. Finally when he had all the reservations and dates scheduled, he called Phil. “So I hope you are ready to be swept off your feet.” 

Phil chuckled, “If I get to spend time with you, I am so ready. What did you want Stacy’s number for anyway?” 

“You’ll find out. Now, tomorrow I’ll be round to pick you up around nine in the morning. Is that okay with you?” 

“Nine? Isn’t that a little early for you?” Phil chuckled, knowing Dan’s night owl tendencies.

“It is, but it’s worth it.” Dan smiled into the phone. “We won't get back til late. So pack a small bag if you want, and put on your tourist pants.” 

“Tourist pants? Are we going somewhere?” 

“We are, but you won’t know until we are on the way.” 

“Mysterious.” Phil said. 

“Mmm and romantic.” Dan teased. “I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early.” 

“Night.” Phil sighed. “Wish you were here.”

“Me too, but we’ll see each other soon enough. No hanky panky remember?” 

“I know...but I don’t remember agreeing to it.” Phil chuckled. 

“Too bad mister. I am a gentleman.” Dan laughed, “We’ll be together soon enough. I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Dan hung up smiling to himself, happy with all the plans he had made. He hoped Phil would be just as pleased. He got into bed and touched himself thinking of Phil, before he fell asleep still smiling. 

Phil woke up and showered, excited for his day with Dan. He took his time, and made sure his clothes and hair were perfect before he went into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. He ate as he watched out the front window. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he saw Dan’s car pull up outside his front pavement. He tossed his bowl and mug in the sink, then grabbed his bag, and practically ran to the front door. Flinging it open, he startled Dan, whose hand was raised in a fist as he was about to knock. “Morning.” Dan laughed letting his hand fall to his side. 

Phil smiled wide, then pulled him into a quick kiss. “Morning. Almost couldn’t sleep I was so excited for today.” 

“Good. I hope you like what I have planned.” 

“I’m sure I will, but I was more excited to see you.” Phil beamed. 

“We’re gross.” Dan laughed, and turned towards his car. Phil locked up his house and jogged to catch up. 

“So when are you going to tell me what we’re doing?” 

“I’m not, but you’ll find out soon enough.” Dan smiled. He drove them to the train station and parked. 

“We’re going out of the city?” Phil asked, his eyebrows raised. 

“Yup. Not too far though. The trip is only about an hour and a half or so.” Dan said as they walked into the station. He looked at the signs and followed them to the correct platform. 

“Bexhil-on sea?” Phil said, looking at the departure times. 

“Yup. Have you been?” 

“No. I don’t really know much about it.” Phil said, shaking his head. Their train pulled into the station and they boarded. They found their seats and settled back. 

“So I have a list of things we can do there. I will let you choose what you’d like to do.” Dan smiled and took his phone out of his pocket. He cleared his throat then read from the screen. “There is an aquarium, a couple castles, one has a water maze. There’s the beach, and the woods, there are art museums, and history museums and a true crime museum. I only have reservations for dinner made, the rest is up to you. I want today to be perfect, any of those things sound like something you would like?” 

“All of them sound like fun. They are all in Bexhill?” Phil said, surprised. 

“In Bexhill, or near it so there is a lot to choose from.” 

“I’ll say.” Phil nodded. “True crime museum sounds fun. So does the aquarium. A water maze sounds pretty interesting too.” He said thinking. 

“I knew you would like those. There is also a science museum that looks interesting.” 

“Hmmm….” Phil said, looking at Dan, “I think the Aquarium sounds nice, then maybe a walk on the beach? It’s supposed to be nice out today. Going to start getting cold out soon, so it’d be nice to enjoy the beach while we can.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Dan nodded. “The restaurant has a view of the beach so that’s perfect. The Aquarium is only about fifteen minutes away. We’ll get lunch there, and wander around looking at fish. Then when we’re done head to the beach. Maybe I’ll buy you an ice cream or something. Dan smiled. 

The train ride went quickly, and when they arrived in Bexhill-on-sea they found a cab to take them to the aquarium. Dan paid for their tickets and they walked in. They looked at the different exhibits and took a few pictures of each other in front of the tanks. “Are you having a good time?” Dan asked as they were walking to the front after going through all the exhibits. 

“Mmhmm.” Phil nodded. “I really liked the shark tank. I love going through those tunnel tank things.” 

“Mm same.” Dan nodded and opened the door, stepping outside. “How about some lunch?” 

“Yes, please,” Phil smiled. “Can we stop in the gift shop first? I love a good souvenir.” 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Dan beamed, “I love gift shops, those terrible tee shirts always speak to me.” They walked around the small store and both found a souvenir. Dan insisted on paying for them both. He bought himself a tee shirt; acid washed with a print of fish on the front and the aquarium’s logo on the sleeve. Phil found a mug with a shark shaped handle. 

Dan pulled out his phone and googled nearby restaurants and they walked to one not far from the aquarium. As they waited for their food they chatted and Dan looked up other things to do in Hastings. “There is a crazy golf course nearby.” He said looking up at Phil. “We could do that and enjoy the weather a little bit before we head back to Bexhill and the beach. 

“I love crazy golf!” Phil said, excitedly, almost spilling his drink. “My family and I play every year when we go to Orlando.” 

“You go to Orlando every year?” Dan asked, “Don’t you get sick of going to the same place every holiday?” 

“Not really. We love it there. My parents, my brother and I have a great time. Sometimes my brother’s girlfriend comes too. We stay in a rental house for a couple weeks and go to the theme parks, go to the beach, swim, all that kind of stuff. It’s fun.” 

“Guess it sounds pretty good.” Dan smiled. “You ready to get your golf on then?” 

“Yup. Be warned I am pretty good.” Phil smirked and rubbed his hands together. “I’m going to pound you Howell.” 

Dan laughed, “Oi sex has been taken off the table, remember?” 

They arrived at the course and as Dan got their clubs, Phil walked over to a stand with travel brochures. He picked up a few, and flipped through them. Dan walked over and handed Phil his equipment. “Look at all the fun things to do around here.” Phil smiled, and handed Dan a couple pamphlets. 

Dan looked at them quickly, “Maybe we’ll have to come back again, have a long weekend or something?” 

“We could. I think it would be fun.” Phil beamed. 

“Ready to show me your mad crazy golf skills Lester?” 

“I’m ready, but I don’t think you are.” Phil smirked. 

The course Dan selected was the most difficult of the three, but with the best scenery. There were pirate ships, and fountains, palm trees, a cave with buried treasure, and talking tiki heads. “Your family calls you Tiger Lester?” Dan laughed after they turned in their clubs. 

“I don’t know what happened.” Phil said dejectedly. “I am normally really good.” He pouted. 

“Will an ice cream and a walk on the beach make you feel better?” Dan asked, taking Phil’s hand in his. 

“Maybe.” Phil said, trying to sound sad, but couldn’t keep a smile off his face. “My pride is in shambles right now.” 

“How about a double scoop then?” Dan said, pulling Phil towards the little ice cream shop that was connected to the crazy golf course. Once inside, they ordered their cones and sat at one of the small tables there. “Feeling better?” Dan asked, as Phil finished his cone. 

“A little bit.” Phil pouted, before smiling wide. “I had a good time, even if you won.” 

“Good. I’m glad. Maybe next time I’ll let you win.” 

“You better.” Phil laughed. They stood up, and went down the small hallway that led to the little gift shop that was attached. “Oh look!” Phil pointed to the photo booth in the corner of the shop. They walked over, “These are so fun.” 

“Alright, let’s take a few.” Dan smiled, and pulled out his credit card. “You pick the backgrounds.” 

They took four different sets of pictures, “I like this set, you look so beautiful in this one.” Phil smiled at the strip of pictures he was holding. “I’m glad I picked the cherry blossom background, looks like we’re in Tokyo.” 

“It kind of does,” Dan agreed, looking at the photos. “One day we’ll go there. I’ve always wanted to visit Japan.” 

“Me too.” Phil beamed. 

They looked around the shop a little bit before they called for a cab to bring them back to Bexhill. They walked along the beach, talking and laughing together. They were trying to take a picture when a young girl came up to Dan asking for a photo with him. “Sure.” Dan smiled and used her phone to take it.

“I will never get used to that.” Phil said, once the girl walked away. 

“If you’re with me for the long haul, you will.” Dan said, as they continued up the beach. “It does take some getting used to, but now it’s just normal to me.” 

“I think I would be afraid to be seen doing something I shouldn’t.” Phil said. 

Dan laughed, “When do you, Philip Lester, do anything bad?” 

“I mean...not bad, but things I wouldn’t want people seeing.”

“Like what? Are you a nose picker? Is that your deep dark secret?” 

“No,” Phil chuckled. “I mean, like maybe going to the clubs or something? I am a teacher after all. I don’t know if it would be wholly appropriate to be seen going into a gay club.” 

Dan stopped walking, “What if it was a straight club? Would that be better?” 

Phil turned, “I...that’s not what I meant. I mean any club really. Just more people would have an issue with a gay club I think.” 

Dan looked at him, “I don’t see why it would be anyone’s business if you were going to a club.” 

“I mean it’s not. I just...I don’t know...I don’t really want to see my students out….” 

“Uh-huh.” Dan said, looking away for a moment. “And specifically a gay club would be worse?” 

“I am messing this all up.” Phil said, moving to be in Dan’s line of sight. “I just, that kind of stuff, I want seperate from my job is all.” 

“What kind of stuff?” 

“You know…”

“I don’t, I mean I have an idea, but I don’t want to believe it.” Dan said, once again looking away from Phil. 

“You know, like stuff my students could see and think things of me.” 

“Think what, Phil? What do you not want them to think? That you’re gay, or that you go out at night?” 

“Neither” Phil said, his voice tight, “I just...I they don’t need to know some things about me.” 

“What about today?” 

“What about it?” 

“What if one of your students saw you today, with me?” Dan said looking at him. 

“Oh, I mean that’s fine.” Phil said. 

“What if I was kissing you?” 

“Well I wouldn’t be thrilled about that. I mean, I would be that you were kissing me, just not if a student saw.” 

“Why?” 

“Because they don’t need to see what I get up to.” Phil sighed. 

“What if I was a woman?” 

“I…” Phil paused, “I don’t think it would matter.” 

“I don’t think you really mean that.” Dan said, he angled his head in question. “I think you would mind more, because I am a man.” 

“Dan, I, I just don’t want my students to think of me in certain ways?” 

“Like how? In a loving romantic relationship? Or in a loving romantic homosexual relationship?” 

“Dan…” 

“Answer the question Phil.” 

“I love you, I do, I know I do….I just….it’s hard for me, because…” 

Dan turned his face away from Phil, a tear sliding down his cheek, “I don’t even know what to say to you right now. I don’t know if I should be mad, sad, or feel bad for you.” 

“Dan, please…” Phil said, moving to stand in front of Dan again, he put his hand on Dan’s shoulder. “I’ve never loved anyone like this before. The one time I thought I was in love, I had to hide it for other reasons, so this was never an issue.” 

“Phil, it shouldn’t be an issue.”

“I know, I know...I just…” 

“Are you ashamed?” Dan said looking at Phil, he wiped a tear from his cheek. “Are you scared? What’s the problem, please explain it to me. I need to understand.” 

“I’m not ashamed, there isn’t anything to be ashamed of.” Phil shook his head, “I just, the school where I teach is very conservative, and I’m afraid that if...a student sees me and says something...I could be fired.” 

“Phil that’s illegal. They can’t fire you because you’re gay.” 

“They did it before.” 

“They what?” Dan said, his eyebrows virtually retreating into his hairline. 

“He and I were friends. One of his students had seen him on a gay hookup app, and then said something about it. It got around and the school board found other reasons to fire him so that it would be legal, but until he was fired they made it obvious that he was no longer welcome. They even had a meeting with him encouraging him to leave.” 

“What? That is not legal, at least I can’t imagine it is.” Dan said, scrubbing his hands over his face in frustration. “Phil, why on earth do you still work at such a terrible place.” 

“It’s not terrible, not entirely.” Phil shrugged, “There are a lot of benefits to working there.” 

“But how can you? Now that you know how bigoted they are… just the idea of working there makes my skin crawl.” 

“I mean the students are great, and the staff for the most part are fantastic. The pay is good, since it’s a private school. It’s close to my house; which I like a lot.” 

“Okay, so then what does that mean for us?” Dan sighed, “Does that mean we’re going to be in the closet forever? If we stay together, it is inevitable someone will find out.” 

“Not necessarily.” Phil said, looking down.

“It will. Wouldn’t we move in together eventually? Maybe get married? Have a kid or whatever? Pretty sure they might notice if you have a kid with your male roommate.” 

“I do want kids…” Phil sighed. “I guess I didn’t think about it that much. I never pictured myself with a partner in any way.You know that, I’ve just been alone, and figured that’s how my life would continue.” 

“You seriously thought you’d never find someone to share your life with?” 

“No, not really.” Phil shrugged. 

“I need to sit down.” Dan said looking around for a place to sit. He spotted a bench a few feet away. Phil followed him and they both sat down. 

“I’m sorry I’m wrecking the fun day you planned for us.” Phil said, his chin trembling a little. 

“Phil, don’t apologise.” Dan sighed, “I, it’s just upsetting that you thought you’d never have someone love you for your entire life. I can’t imagine being that alone. Your job is a whole other thing, but just the idea of not having someone love you...is both heart wrenching and from my perspective completely ridiculous.” 

“I guess I never thought about it.” Phil shrugged, “It’s just how it’s always been.” 

“Well it’s not like that now.” Dan said, taking Phil’s hand and kissing the back of it. “You have me now, so you’re going to have to figure out what to do about your job. Or are you that convincing, that you can make them believe the roommate co-parent scenario?” He smiled. 

Phil chuckled, “Yeah, I guess I’ll have to, won’t I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters have been written. I have no idea what happens next. So we're all in the same phanfic boat my friends.


	6. Furry little monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a chat about how to proceed and if there is any reason to do so in the first place. Phil confesses something from his past he hid from everyone. Something that still haunts him.

“Dan, I know you’re in there!” Drew called through the door then started banging on it again. “Come on, open the fucking door. If you don’t I am calling the cops.” 

Dan opened the door, “Call them, and tell them what?” He walked back into his lounge and flopped on the couch. 

“That I was worried you hadn’t responded to anything in days, and wasn’t sure if you are okay. Make sure you weren’t dead in the shower or something.” Drew said sitting on the arm of the chair. “Man, you look like shit.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Seriously, what is up with you? You okay?” 

“M’fine.” 

“I know fine-Dan. This is definitely not fine, this is something-major-happened-Dan. So...what is that something major?” Drew said, moving to sit next to Dan on the couch. 

“I think Phil and I broke up.” 

“Oh shit.” Drew sighed. “I’m sorry...wait you think?” 

“I left the other night, told him I needed some time.” 

“What? Why? You were so… happy the other day. What did he do to you? Do I need to go all hulk on his ass?” 

Dan chuckled. “No. The problem is...he didn’t do anything to me. You know?”

“As in still a no go with the hide the fury little monkey?” 

Dan gave Drew a death stare for a moment, “Furry little monkey?” 

“You know what I mean. Didn’t knock boots.” Drew wiggled his eyebrows. 

“What are you; fourteen?” Dan shook his head, and rubbed his temples. “No, we didn’t, we were close to it, then he stopped, and freaked out.” 

“Oh man that sucks. So what, he broke up with you because he can’t keep it up or something?” 

“No. I broke up with him because I couldn’t take it anymore. I didn’t break up with him either, I just said I needed time to think.” 

“So how many days have you been thinking?” 

“Five.” 

“Dan.”

“I just, I really really like him. Like I might love him, and want to be with him so bad...but what if he just can’t get over this whole stupid teacher thing? How much time do I need to invest, how much more do I have to fall for him before...what if he never gets over that stupid problem?” Dan sighed, his voice quavering at the end. 

Drew pulled him into a hug. “I don’t know. How do you think he feels about you?” 

“He likes me, a lot.” 

“Like as much as you? Has he tried to call you or anything since you left?”

“Yeah. He called me a texted so much I just turned off my phone.” 

“Wait...how long has it been off?” Drew said, pulling away to look at Dan. 

Dan shrugged, few days I think…” 

“Where is it? Your room?” Dan nodded. Drew ran off to Dan’s bedroom. “Holy shit. Dan….” 

“What?” 

“This poor guy…” Drew said, shaking his head and handed Dan his phone. “You have over 100 messages from him and 25 voicemails…” 

“What?” Dan said in surprise, looking down at his phone. “Poor Phil…” He said as he read a few of the messages, checking to make sure Dan was okay, some begged forgiveness, and some were just apologies. Then he listened to some of the voicemails, and his heart almost broke. Phil was obviously very upset, and in some of them he was just crying, speaking almost unintelligibly. 

“You have to call him.” Drew said, sitting down next to Dan again. “If only just to tell him you’re alive.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dan sighed, and dialed the phone. Drew stood up and walked to the front door, then mouthed ‘call me’ before he left.

“Dan!?” 

“Hi Phil…” 

“Oh Dan!!” Phil said, and Dan could hear his voice break. “Are you okay? I was so worried!” 

“Yes, I’m okay.” Dan smiled. “I’m sorry I worried you, that was not my intention.” 

“I know.” Phil sighed. “I’m really glad you’re okay. I really miss you, and I am so sorry…I’m such an idiot. I...will you...can I see you?” 

“I don’t know…” Dan sighed. 

“Please! Dan I really miss you, I really...I just...I don’t want to lose you.” 

“I miss you too Phil, but that’s the problem. I want more with you, I want to be with you, truly be with you, but you keep pushing me away. I need to know that you want that too, if not, then I don’t think we can keep seeing each other. I need to protect myself.” 

“Protect yourself.” Phil whispered into the phone. “I want to be with you too. I really do, it’s just...well I need to work on some things. I don’t want to hurt you, I hate that you feel like you can’t be with me in order to protect yourself. I feel terrible that I made you feel that way. Maybe if I told you why this whole teacher thing affects me so much...but I would like to tell you in person, not over the phone. Do you think we could do that? When you know everything, then maybe you can figure out what you want to do. If you want to leave, or if you want to stay.” 

“I want to stay, I just am not sure if I can.” Dan said, his throat tight, “But I do want to see you, I want you to talk to me, be honest with me.” 

“I will, I promise.” Phil said, “Can I come see you?” 

“Yes, give me an hour. Is that okay?” 

“Yes! Thank you Dan, thank you.” 

They hung up and Dan went to take a shower. After he was done, he cleaned up a little bit since he had been lying about for a few days there were crisp bags and miscellaneous other pieces of garbage strewn around the room. He folded the grey faux-fur throw he had been wrapped in for the duration. He had just draped it over the back of the couch, when the doorbell rang. 

Dan pulled the door open, “Hi.” 

Phil smiled weakly then burst into tears. “I’m so sorry!” He wiped furiously at this face. “I was afraid I was never going to see you again.” 

“Come in Phil…” Dan smiled, and pulled him in by the elbow. Once he closed the door, he turned to Phil and hugged him, making him cry harder still. They stood there for a few minutes until Phil finally calmed down a bit. Dan pulled back. “You okay?” He wiped the tears from Phil’s cheeks with his thumbs then kept his hands on either side of Phil’s face. 

“I...I’m sorry.” 

“I know you are.” Dan nodded, “Come on, sit down. Just take a deep breath, and calm down. I’m right here.” 

“Okay, sorry.” Phil said, swallowing hard. “I didn’t expect to do that. But then I saw you… and well... “ 

Dan smiled, “It’s fine. Made me feel better actually.” 

“It did?”

“Yeah, I don’t think you would be that good of an actor. You really do miss me.” 

Phil chuckled bashfully, “Kind of embarrassing…” 

Dan leaned in and kissed him lightly, then pulled back enough to look into his eyes. “I missed you too.” 

“I’m sorry, I am so messed up, we wouldn’t have any of these problems if I...if I was...if…” 

“Phil what happened? You said you wanted to tell me something about why...why you are having such trouble with all of this.” 

Phil looked down and nodded. He pulled back from Dan, sitting with his body pressed into the cushions, like a cornered animal. “I really like you. Like really...I love you.” He looked up then, Dan smiled and took his hand. Phil pulled his hand back though, and looked down. “I’m scared...and I know that’s stupid, but I can’t control it. Remember how I said, I am not a relationship person?” 

“Yeah.” Dan nodded. 

“I was in a relationship, once before.” He looked up at Dan again. “I loved him so much...or I thought I did. I thought he loved me too. Turns out, I was just useful.” 

“Useful?” 

“You’re not the first student I’ve dated.” 

Dan’s eyes went wide. “I thought you thought it was creepy?” 

“I do, that still hasn’t changed... but back then I was young and stupid and it wasn’t that creepy then. He was an older student, it was his final year in uni and I was student teaching at the time, so we were only a year apart in age. “ 

“Oh.” Dan sighed. “So how were you useful?” 

“I was young, and had never been in a relationship before.” Phil said, looking around the room. “He was beautiful. He knew it, and he knew how attractive I thought he was. One day after class he stayed back, and when the room was empty he came up to the front where I was packing up my notes…” Phil cleared his throat nervously, “ I should have said no. I should have told him I couldn’t because of the teacher-student dynamic. If the school would have found out I would have been kicked out, I would have been ruined.”

“Phil…” 

“So anyway, he came up to the front of the room, and….well we started seeing each other. He would come to my flat, and we would make love, or what I thought was making love. Soon I was head over heels for him. He knew how to get things from me, and how to use me for his advantage. I was stupid and was completely oblivious. I thought he loved me too, but then one day on campus I was walking to a different class, and across the courtyard I saw him making out with some girl.” 

“Asshole,” Dan breathed. 

“Pretty much. He didn’t see me, as he was preoccupied. I wanted to walk over to him and talk to him, or slap him, but obviously I couldn’t do that. Instead I got sick in a bin, then went to class. It was horrible. I couldn’t talk to anyone about it since he was a student, obviously. Then he showed up at my door acting like normal. He walked in and started kissing me, didn’t even notice I was upset. I pulled back and told him I had seen him with the girl. He at first denied it, told me it was someone who must have looked like him. That I must be crazy. But he was wearing the same thing as he was when I saw him with the girl. The same shirt. I knew the shirt, because I bought it for him. He showed it to me one night while we were at my flat. I bought him that stupid shirt from Topman, and a few other things from there, just because I knew it would make him happy. He never asked me to buy him things, but always showed me things he wanted.” 

“That little manipulative shit,” Dan grumbled. 

“Yeah, so...he knew I had money, and would spoil him, and I did.” Phil sighed. “I spent a lot on him. I liked to dress him, I liked to make him happy...we couldn’t go out on expensive dates or anything, so I treated him by buying him clothes, and things. I didn’t mind, I really did like to buy him things. Not just because he would show me affection, but because I liked to take care of him. I realized later that he was mostly affectionate when I would buy him things, or help him with his course work. If I didn’t he would be more standoffish and make excuses to leave or not stay over. I was blind to his faults, and I had no one to point them out. Sure the rules are in place mostly to keep the students safe, but they also can protect the teachers if they abide by them. Which I didn’t, and deserved everything that happened.” Phil sighed. 

“He was only a year younger than you. That’s just stupid. You did not deserve to be treated like that.” 

“That wasn’t even the worst bit…” Phil said, adjusting his position, to move farther still from Dan. “The school year wasn’t done for another four months, he threatened to report me.” 

Dan gasped, “That little fucker! What an evil fucking…” 

“He threatened to report me, if I didn’t keep helping him with school, and keep buying him things.” 

“Oh that little fucking dirtbag!” Dan said, now pacing in front of the couch, his face beet red. 

“I had to keep buying him things, and helped him cheat on his finals. He’d send me a list of things he wanted, and I would have a couple days to get it. He even came to pick it all up once with the girl, who turned out to be his girlfriend.” 

“Phil…” Dan stopped pacing, and looked down at him. 

“The worst part was, I still loved him. I still wanted to please him, still wanted to spend time with him. I thought maybe if I did everything he wanted, he would come back to me.” Phil leaned forward and cupped his face in his hands. Dan sat next to him and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. “I was just so pathetic. Hell, I still am, because I can’t get over it enough so that I can love you. So that I can be with you.” He began to cry, and stood up. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I hurt you because I’m so screwed up.” 

“Phil, please...please sit down.” Dan said, “I understand why you would be worried about getting into a relationship after all of that.” Phil sat back down. “But I’m not him, I would never do that to you. Ever. I could never do that. What he did...what he did to you was just sick. He knew how you felt, and I’m sorry you went through all that.” 

“I deserved it.” Phil sighed. 

“No, you did not. No one deserves to be treated so cruelly.” Dan said, pulling Phil into his arms. “I love you, I really do, I could care less if you ever bought me anything...or helped me with my school work for that matter. I am afraid it’s a little late for that anyway.” Phil chuckled softly, and Dan kissed his cheek. 

“I know you would never do that to me. It’s just been…that was my only relationship. If that can even be called a relationship, so now my brain...it like freezes up, or something. It makes me panic whenever...whenever we start to express our feelings physically. He used sex against me. He used it to manipulate me. He knew he could get whatever he wanted if he showed me he ‘loved’ me. He used it to manipulate me into thinking he had feelings for me, when he didn’t. So now...now it’s hard for me to be that way with someone I have feelings for, because it feels wrong. It feels like I am being duped again, even though I know that you would never do that. That’s why I used to do hook ups, those I could deal with. That way we were both on the same page. Both of us were in it for the same reasons. It was clear, and I couldn't get hurt by some stranger. Someone who I had no feelings for. With you I not only have feelings for, but I was also your teacher. It’s like a double whammy.”

“Is it something you think you can get over?” 

“I hope so. I really want to be with you, I want you so much.” Phil said, his voice breaking. “I’m scared for those stupid reasons. Then I am scared on top of that; what if I can’t get over it. What if I am just too screwed up, and can never be in a relationship?” Phil started to cry, his eyes wild with panic. “Oh god, Dan, what if I really can’t ever be in a relationship the whole rest of life!?” 

“Phil, you will. I know you will.” 

“How? How are you so sure?” Phil sniffed, and wiped at his eyes with his hands. 

“I know because...well you already do care about me. Love me. You just need to learn to trust me. Trust that I would never do anything to hurt you like that.” 

“But what if I…” 

“Stop. Just stop worrying about that. Okay? Take a deep breath, and let me prove to you how much I care about you. Let me show you how much I love you Phil. I do love you. I can’t change the past. I will have always been your student at one point in time, but maybe now I can be your teacher.” Dan said smiling. He leaned in and kissed Phil lightly on the lips then pulled back. “Will you let me? Let me teach you how to love again, be in a relationship again. A real relationship.” 

Phil sniffed and wiped his eyes. “I’d like that very much.” 

“Good.” Dan smiled. “You have any plans for today?” 

“Was just going to go to the store and get some things for dinner tonight.” Phil sighed, looking a little more relaxed. 

“I have a better idea.” Dan smiled and stood up. 

“What are we going to do?” Phil looked up at him. 

“Come on, it’ll be a surprise.” Dan smiled and took Phil’s hand, pulling him towards the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this Chapter and then the next. We're getting down to the last few that have been written so far. If I continue to write it, the upload schedule will most likely not be every Saturday. Although who knows. It'll be a surprise to all of us, won't it?


	7. good food, good wine, good friends, and good sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly get together and then another kind of friendly get together ;)

“You ready?” Dan said, combing through his hair with his fingers. He looked at his teeth in the mirror and smoothed out his eyebrow. 

“Yes, do you think we have enough food?” 

Dan walked into the kitchen and looked down at the counter. “Phil, there is enough food here to feed an army.” He chuckled and pulled Phil to him to give him a quick kiss. 

“You sure?” Phil said, looking down, and arranging some canapes on a plate. 

“Yes. Don’t worry about it. It’ll be fun.” 

“Let me go brush my teeth and put on more deodorant,” Phil said, walking out of the kitchen. Dan picked up a cracker and popped it in his mouth. “Don’t eat anything!” 

“Too late!” 

_____

“Drew, hand me your glass, I see it’s empty.” 

“No, that’s okay, I’m driving tonight. Gotta get Steven home safe and sound.” He nodded to the short blonde man sitting next to him. “Precious cargo, boys.” He winked. 

“Ugh, god, you’re gross,” Steven said, laughing. 

“Better get used to it,” Dan smirked. “You can give me more wine though Phil, I’m not driving.” He held up his empty wine glass. 

“So Steven, Dan told me you were a trainer? Do you enjoy it?” Phil said after he refilled Dan’s glass.

“I do, very much.” Steven smiled and picked up Drew’s hand and kissed it. “It’s where I met this guy. He was just too cute, I couldn’t resist. How did you two meet?” 

Dan froze, he figured Drew would have told Steven their story. He looked at Phil, his brows drawn together. Phil smiled, “He landed at my feet. Fell right on the ground in a club one night. Like an angel fallen from heaven.” 

“Now who's the gross one?” Dan said, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “Drew pushed me and I fell down,” Dan said, looking pointedly at him. “Then he skedaddled before I could murder him.”

“Hey, I didn’t say I would be gentle,” Drew said, his hands up in surrender. “You met him because of it didn’t you?” He nodded towards Phil. 

“I guess you’re forgiven,” Dan said when Phil came over and kissed his cheek. “I’d let you topple me again if you had to. He’s worth it.” 

“It seems we’re all disgusting saps,” Steven smirked and held up his glass to Phil. 

________

“Do you think he liked me?” Phil said as he locked the front door. He turned to find Dan smiling behind him. 

“He really liked you,” Dan said, walking forward to pull Phil into his arms. “I fucking love you, you know that?” 

“I do.” Phil giggled, “but, it’s always nice to hear.” He leaned forward and kissed Dan. 

“You think we could clean up in the morning?” Dan asked. “I really just want to get you comfy in bed and snuggle the crap out of you.” 

“Just snuggle?” Phil asked.

Dan looked surprised, “Well I mean, not if you want to do something else.” 

“I think yeah...I want to do something else.” He kissed Dan again. This time he wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck and moaned as their tongues moved tentatively together. 

Dan pulled back a little, “What brought all this on?” 

“Just...don’t know.” Phil said, running his hands down to Dan’s shoulders, “I love you so much and I just...I really did meet you when you fell at my feet.” 

“You did?” 

Phil nodded and pulled Dan down the hall, and into the bedroom. “I met you that night, and have gotten to know you more and more every day. I’ve been an idiot.” He pushed Dan back on the bed, then climbed on top of him. “I want you to make love to me.” 

“Phil…” Dan said, smiling, his hands moving to run up Phil’s legs. “Are you sure?”

Phil nodded, unbuttoning his shirt before capturing Dan’s mouth with his. “Want you so much. Please trust me.” 

Dan rolled them, pinning Phil to the bed, kissing his lips, neck, and jaw. Phil’s hands roamed over his back as their hips ground into each other, “Feel so good, like this…” 

“Take my clothes off,” Phil panted against Dan’s lips, “Want to feel you against me...just you, no pants, no jeans.” 

Dan pulled back to sit on his knees between Phil’s thighs. He dragged his fingertips down Phil’s torso, his eyes scanning the expanse of skin. “God, you’re beautiful.” He said it so quietly it was almost to himself. His eyes met Phil’s for a second before they were back down to where his fingers toyed nervously with the button and fly. 

“Please, Dan…” Phil said, taking Dan’s hand and guiding it to undo his jeans. Dan finally undid the button and pulled down the zip, Phil lifting his hips so Dan could pull his jeans down and off. Dan gripped Phil through his pants, then bent to kiss his cock, before moving up and kissing his mouth again. Phil wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in close. “Love you so much…” His voice broke, making Dan pull back to look at him. 

“You okay?” Dan said, concern crossing his face. 

“Yeah, I’m great.” Phil smiled, “I’m just kind of nervous.” 

“It’s just me, don’t have to be nervous.” Dan said, he ran his finger down Phil’s chin, then leaned in and pecked him on the lips, “Let me make you feel good, how long since you’ve had someone…” 

“I’ve never done it that way,” Phil said, looking worried. 

“Wait.” Dan pulled back, sitting on his knees again. “You’ve never bottomed?” 

Phil shook his head, “No, I want...I trust you.” 

Dan combed his fingers nervously through his hair. “Phil...I…” 

“Please, I want it to be you,” Phil said sitting up. “I want to feel you like that.”

“Fuck…” Dan said, closing his eyes. 

“I know you’ll make it good for me,” Phil whispered, pulling Dan closer to kiss his lips again. “Please…” 

Dan pulled back to look down at him. “Are you sure? Have you ever- you know, by yourself?” 

“Mhmm.” Phil nodded. “Been doing it when you don’t sleep over.” 

“You have?” Dan smiled, “You mean you planned this?”

“Not really planned it, more like just prepared for it, just in case.” 

“And, you like it?”

“Love it,” Phil said, “was a little scary at first, but now that I know how it feels...yeah I really like it.” He smiled sheepishly. “So much that I was almost hoping you wouldn’t stay over so much.” 

Dan laughed, “Why didn’t you kick me out then?” 

“I said almost. I still liked cuddling and waking up next to you better.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, then leaned in and kissed Phil, threading his fingers up into his hair. “God I love you.” 

“Good, now show me,” Phil said, smirking. 

“My, my, my, aren’t you a surprise power bottom?” Dan laughed but moved to pull off the rest of Phil’s clothes and then his own. He stood at the end of the bed and just looked at Phil appreciating the view. “Fucking amazing, you are.” He said as he climbed back on the bed. He lightly ran his hands up Phil’s legs, just enough to graze the dark hair that peppered the creamy white skin. Phil shivered and his dick twitched, but he stayed laying flat on his back completely exposed. 

Dan’s hands traveled higher, up Phil’s thighs, to his hips and his lower stomach. Dan leaned down to press light kisses to his upper right thigh, his left hip, the soft space right below his belly button. His hands stopped at Phil’s ribcage, his mouth traveled higher, kissing up the middle of his chest, then over to one nipple, then the next. Phil moved to thread his fingers in Dan’s hair, but Dan gently stopped him and pinned the wandering hand to the bed with his own. “Let me make you feel good, let me do the work,” Dan said quietly, pressing kisses to Phil’s collarbone, the juncture between his throat and shoulder, and the space just behind his ear. “I’ll show you how much I love you.” 

Dan kissed up Phil’s jaw, to his chin, then his cheeks. He kissed his forehead and the very tip of his nose, making Phil giggle before he silenced him with a smoldering kiss to the lips. Phil moaned as Dan lay over him, most of his weight pressing Phil into the mattress, the whole length of their bodies touching. Phil couldn’t resist moving a little and tipped his hips slowly, to push their cocks together. Dan moved with him and Phil opened his lips enough for Dan’s tongue to swipe over his. Phil sucked the tip of it, making Dan moan this time. Their hips moving more vigorously as the kiss heated even more, so much Phil turned his head in order to suck in a gasp as Dan’s lips sucked lightly at his neck. 

He moved down again, kissing and biting as he went. He just barely licked over Phil’s nipple making him shutter, “Fuck, Dan...please…” Phil whimpered when his attempt to touch Dan was once again stopped by a gentle hand. 

Dan just smiled mischievously and licked the other nipple before moving down again. Phil groaned in disappointment, the groan turned into another gasp as Dan moved lower still and licked a stripe up his inner thigh, and up the crease where his leg met his hip. Dan had still to touch him where he desperately wanted him to, “Dan please touch me, I’m so hard. I...oh my god!” Dan leaned down and did as Phil had asked, not only did he touch him, but he enveloped him entirely with his hot wet mouth in one go. Phil’s body jerked and arched with the sudden intensity of it, crying out Dan’s name. Dan looked up at him, his mouth moved agonizingly slow over the velvety skin. “Dan...I, please I need more.” Phil panted, trying to move his hips but Dan stilled them with his hands on either side. Dan licked one last time up, the underside of his cock before he pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin just to the right of the base. 

“Want more huh?” Dan smiled, “what have you been doing on the nights I haven’t stayed over?”  
Phil blushed and looked to his bedside table. Dan’s gaze followed, then he reached over and opened the drawer. Inside was a thumb-sized prostate massager, a box of condoms, and a half-empty bottle of lube. “Well, you have been busy.” He smirked holding the bottle up. 

“I told you I like it, besides it’s a fairly old bottle of lube.” 

“What? …oh.” Dan said, popping the cap and pouring some onto the massager. A wave of jealousy flared when he realized, Phil had meant he had used it with other people. He didn’t stop however and moved to sit on his knees between Phil’s thighs.

“So you like this thing huh?” He said holding up the freshly lubed toy so Phil could see it. He nodded, then Dan’s hand dropped out of view and he felt the cool slickness at his entrance. Dan teased his hole with it as his other hand massaged his inner thigh. His cock was dripping and Dan had barely done anything to it so far. As soon as the toy was all the way in, Dan turned it on. At first, he moved it while it was on the lowest setting, moving it to push just right into Phil. 

“Oh fuck…” Phil said, as his cock twitched, a bead of precum bubbling out of the slit. Dan leaned down to lick it off. “Oh god…” 

Dan smiled up at Phil, their eyes locked as he took him back in his mouth. He played with the toy as he moved his mouth gloriously slowly over him. 

“Dan, please, please…” Phil begged as he was getting closer and closer to his release. “I’m close, want you…” 

Dan pulled off him, letting his cock smack against his stomach. With an evil grin, Dan scooted up on his knees so that he was merely inches from Phil’s entrance. He turned the toy off but didn’t remove it, instead, he moved slowly in and out of Phil. “Look amazing like this.” He said his other hand gliding over the soft skin of Phil’s lower stomach and hips. “You sure?”

Phil jolting slightly with each thrust of the toy, nodded, his hands fisting the sheets. Dan smiled then leaned over and kissed him as he pulled the toy free, making Phil whine against his lips. “Want you so much.” Phil breathed as he turned his head a little in order to speak. Dan kissed his cheek and sat back, his eyes combing over Phil again and pressed his middle finger in his entrance. He smiled at Phil’s surprised reaction, then pulled free and picked up the condom box. 

Phil surprised him then and sat up taking the box from him, “Did you change your mind?” Dan asked, relenting the box. 

Phil shook his head, pulled Dan down to kiss him, then he took a condom from the box, opened it and reached for Dan’s cock. 

“Want to do it,” Phil said, smiling. He opened the wrapper and rolled the condom slowly down over Dan, keeping eye contact the entire time. “I want this.” He gave Dan a small squeeze then lay back and held his knees to his chest, waiting and open. 

“Fuck.” Dan’s breath caught as he looked at Phil, his body thrummed with arousal at the sight of him. Scooting closer he lined up and looked Phil in the eye as he slowly began to press in. 

Phil tensed, Dan was bigger than the toy and he had to force himself to relax since his body wanted to ward off the foreign intrusion. 

“Push out a little, makes it hurt less,” Dan whispered, his brow furrowed with concentration. Phil did as he was told, even though that too felt wrong, “I’ll stop anytime.” Dan reassured him, “Tell me if I hurt you.” 

Phil just nodded, his concentration focused only on Dan’s dick pushing further into his body. He realized he was holding his breath and let it out with a puff, “Ow fuck...ow..no don’t pull out.” He said, once Dan’s crown was entirely encased. “Just wait, just let me, I need to relax, just stay.” He felt tears prick his eyes, so he closed them and sucked breath in through his nose, letting it out through his mouth. A few seconds passed and he nodded, “Okay, more.” Dan didn’t move, then Phil opened his eyes and smiled. “Please?” 

Dan’s thighs were starting to shake from trying to stay in control, the pressure around him almost too much. Finally, he pushed in farther, at an agonizingly slow pace, making sure to watch Phil for signs of pain. “You’re so tight,” he said through clenched teeth. Phil’s muscles squeezed him so tight he almost couldn’t move, then with one breath, they loosened and he almost sank in the rest of the way. He stilled, then moved the short distance more and his hips were flush against Phil’s ass. Phil’s eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow, “Open your eyes,” Dan whispered. 

Phil did so and found Dan’s face was right in front of his. He almost went cross-eyed but leaned up a bit to reassure him with a kiss, “I’m okay.” He said and pulled back. “Want you to move.” He could feel Dan’s muscles straining, then relax a moment before pulled back and moved forward again. It still stung, but with the pain was a pleasure he had never experienced before. Dan was very different than the toy, much bigger and the heat of his skin radiated through the condom. He smiled as Dan moved, “Feels good.” 

“You look like it hurts,” Dan said, as he pushed slowly back in. “You sure you want this?” 

“It does a little, but it’s getting better. I want this more than anything, don’t stop.” 

Dan nodded, but his look of concern didn’t leave his face right away, not until Phil began moving into his movements. “Better?” 

“Mhmm.” Phil hummed and turned into a moan as Dan bottomed out again. “Faster.” Dan pulled back and moved faster, Phil could tell he was still trying to control himself. Phil tipped his hips a little and a bolt of pleasure sang through him, “Oh god!” 

Dan stilled immediately, “Did I hurt you?” 

“No, god, no, fuck, prostate.” 

“Oh.” Dan smiled, then moved the same way again, pulling a moan from Phil. He moved faster now, feeling less resistance making sure to keep the same angle. Phil released one of his knees in order to grip himself. 

Phil was moaning with each thrust of Dan’s hips, each time he hit his spot Phil’s orgasm built. “Getting close,” Phil panted, his hand moving faster over his cock.

“Come for me,” Dan panted as he thrust faster, their bodies slapping together. 

“With me?” Phil said, looking Dan in the eyes, “Come with me.” 

Dan nodded and his movements increased, then suddenly his muscles tightened and he was jolting forward into Phil. Phil felt his own orgasm hit harder than he had ever felt before. They both moaned at the same time, as they crested and began to fall over the edge together. Dan thrust a few more times, as Phil’s muscles pulled him in and pulsed around him. Finally, he all but collapsed over Phil, taking his mouth with his in a sloppy uncoordinated, but sated kiss, then dropped his head to the side of Phil’s as they both panted. After they caught their breath a little, he pressed a kiss to Phil’s neck before he pushed up and rolled to his side pulling Phil with him. Phil chuckled, ducking his head into the crook of his neck. “So?” 

“So what?” Phil said, plying Dan with soft kisses. 

“How was it?” 

“Eh.” 

“Oi,” Dan rolled them, pinning Phil to the bed and looked down. Phil laughed and pulled him down to kiss him. 

“Was fantastic.” 

“Of course,” Dan smirked and kissed him again. 

“We’re covered in cum.” 

“I know, I did my job,” Dan smirked and pulled back, and they both looked down to where their stomachs were pressed together, the fluid sticky between them. “Maybe we should shower?” He said looking back up to Phil, who nodded. 

After a very amorous shower, and another orgasm each, they collapsed into bed. “Maybe we should have changed the sheets,” Phil said, wincing when his ass hit a wet spot. 

“Just an excuse to shower again tomorrow morning,” Dan smirked. 

“Easy for you to say, you’re not in a wet spot,” Phil whined. 

“Fine, switch sides with me,” Dan said, standing up and walking to the other side. 

“But this is my side of the bed.”

Dan looked at him. “Okay. We’ll change the sheets.” 

Phil beamed, “It’s okay, I can sleep here.” 

“No, nope, up with you.” Dan shook his head and began to pull the sheet off the mattress. “Get another sheet, don’t know where you keep them.” He said untucking it from the bottom corner.  
Phil got up and went into the hall, then returned moments later. They fixed the bed, then collapsed once again. “Better now?” 

“Mhmm.” Phil nodded and rolled to place his head on Dan’s shoulder. “Much.” 

“Good.” Dan sighed and closed his eyes. “Night Phil, love you.” 

“M’love you too.” Phil hummed barely conscious against Dan’s warm skin. “Tomorrow I fuck you.” 

Dan chuckled, “Looking forward to it, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kept forgetting to update this!! It's so busy right now in my life that I would remember but not have the ability to update until later in the day, then of course I would forget again! I wasn't able to edit this so hopefully, it isn't all kinds of messed up. If there are GLARING issues someone let me know so I can fix them when I can! Thanks so much for reading, you brave souls who are reading a WIP with possibly no end.


	8. Famous ass can make Phil a kept man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of moving in together. Will they or won't they? Dan kisses Phil goodbye as he leaves for work. The catch? It's outside in the front of his house and one of Phil's students sees them lip-locked. SO does her mother. Not so coincidentally the school board begins to get extra picky about Phil's attendance.

“Pancakes again?” Dan yawned walking into the kitchen, “I thought we’d get brunch today.” 

“Oh, sorry. I should have just had cereal.” Phil looked down at the plate in front of him. 

“It's okay.” Dan leaned down to kiss him then licked the residual syrup off his lips as he loaded his own plate with three fluffy pancakes. 

“So what do we have planned for today?” 

“Dan smirked I thought we’d have brunch,” Dan looked at their plates, “Then I called Stacy, and we have plans for the men in our lives.” 

“Oh really?” 

“But it’s a surprise.” Dan smirked. 

“Do I need to pack another bag?” 

“Nope.” Dan shook his head, and took a bite. “Well, knowing you, you might want a swimsuit.” 

Phil looked at him. “Are we going swimming?” 

“Nope.”   
_________

“Hi guys!” Stacy said jumping off the step she was sitting on. 

“Hi Stace,” Phil said, leaning down to kiss her cheek, “Where’s Marshall?” 

“He got called into work, something about a ruptured molar or something equally disgusting.” 

Dan and Phil grimaced. “Ouch.” Dan said, leaning in to kiss her cheek as well, “So just the three of us today?” 

“I asked my friend Tina to come with, she’s running a tiny bit late. Should be here in a couple minutes. You guys go in and get settled. We'll join you as soon as we can.” 

“What is it we’re doing anyway?” Phil said looking up at the hotel they were standing in front of. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Stacy smirked sharing a conspiratorial wink with Dan. 

“You know, when I introduced you two I didn’t think about the repercussions.” Phil sighed, “Alright, fine, have your little secrets. Just wait I’ll call Drew and Marshall and we’ll come up with some kind of revenge.” 

Dan and Stacy both laughed. “Yeah, okay.” Dan said, and started walking up the stairs and turned when he got to the top. “You coming slow poke, we gotta get naked.” 

Phil froze for a second, “Yeah, right,” He called up then looked down at Stacy who just smirked, “He’s kidding right?” 

Stacy winked and made a locking motion over her mouth. Phil glowered at her, then started up the stairs. “So what is this all about.” 

“You’ll see.” Dan smiled and took him by the hand. Dan opened glass doors leading to the Hotel’s Spa and smiled wide as Phil realised what was happening. Thought we’d have a spa day. Stacy and I have been talking about how much we’d love a massage and a facial. So we thought we’d do a couples day of it.” 

“Why not just come the two of you and leave me and Marshall out of it.” Phil asked quietly as they walked up to the reception desk. “I don’t know about this.” 

“You’ll love it. Besides, I know you like a good facial every once and awhile.” Dan smirked, at Phil’s blush. Then he turned to smile at the receptionist, who obviously heard his comment. She was trying to hold in a laugh, Dan winked at her, “Hi, Daniel Howell, appointment for 4, Massage and…” 

“Facials, yup, I see you right here, Mr. Howell.” She said beaming, “Would you like to wait for the rest of your party?” 

“She said to just start without them, they’ll catch up. One is running a little late, so the other is waiting for her outside.” 

“Okay, well, If you two follow Stuart, he can show you around and get you all set up. Enjoy!” She said ushering them through another set of doors, and indicated a small smiling man, wearing all white and no shoes, who greeted them. 

After an hour-long massage, and a “youth renewal” facial with honey and lavender, all four of them sat in the co-ed salt room. “S’nice right?” Dan sighed, his head against the back of the chair he was laying in. 

“Sure is.” Stacy hummed, “Did you enjoy it Philly?” 

“It was okay.” Phil said, noticeably not as relaxed. 

“My masseuse was fantastic.” Tina said, “You didn’t seem to enjoy the massage that much.” 

“It was nice, until she got to certain areas, and then I...I wasn’t that comfortable.” 

“Did she touch your butt?” Stacy giggled. “Or your winky? Right in front of us? My goodness.” 

“She didn’t touch my winky, but she really worked on my butt.” 

“You do seem to keep a lot of tension there.” Dan commented seriously. Stacy and Tina both laughed, “He does, and the butt is a big muscle, so it’s good she got in there.” 

“I do not like how you phrased that.” Phil said, wrinkling his nose. “Either way, I don’t think massages are my thing.” 

“But you do love a facial.” Dan said, and the girls laughed again. 

“Oi, you two, heads out of the gutter will you.” Dan said, but was smirking as he scolded, “Do you at least feel relaxed now, Philly?” 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Phil wiggled a little. “Feeling a little loose I guess, could really take a nap.” 

“When we get home we can shower, and nap, then watch a movie and eat dinner.” Dan sighed back into the chair again. 

“Home huh?” Stacy said. “Whose house is ‘home’ then? You guys finally officially moving in together?” 

Dan and Phil looked at each other. Then Dan smiled, and Phil nodded, “Yeah I think we are soon, we just don’t know which house yet.” 

________

“Hey babe!” Dan called down the front walk, “You forgot your lunch.” He ran out shirtless in his lounge pants and handed it to Phil, who had stopped and turned. 

“Oh thanks,” Phil smiled, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. 

“Mr. Lester?” 

Phil froze, Dan’s eyes popped open, and they both turned to see a little girl and a woman holding her hand on the pavement, not ten feet away.

“Oh, Hi Cynthia, how are you?” Phil smiled at the little girl. 

“M’good. My mom’s car broke so we’re walking to school today.” Cynthia said, looking at the woman, who turned bright red. 

“Oh, um, would you two like a ride? I was just about to drive there myself.” 

“No, thank you.” the woman said, looking at Phil for the first time and then Dan. “Would rather walk I think.” 

“Oh, okay then.” Phil smiled. “See you in class today.” He waved at the little girl, who began to wave back, but her mother took her hand and pulled her up the pavement. 

“Shit.” Dan said from behind Phil. “I’m sorry! I didn’t even think!” 

“It’s okay.” Phil said, his voice even, but his heart rate was out of control. “It’ll be fine. I’ve known Mrs. Kelly for years now, Cynthia has an older sister who was in my class.”

“Okay.” Dan said, looking up the street to see the two figures cross to the other side and turn the corner. “You sure?” 

Phil nodded, lying, “It’ll be fine.” He gave a slight smile, “Alright, I better be off, or I’m going to be late.” 

“I’ll see you for dinner yeah?” 

“Sure.” Phil nodded and hit the button to unlock his car. “Should I come back here or do you want to come to mine?” 

“We’ll go to your’s tonight, it’s closer to the restaurant I thought we’d go to.” 

“Okay, I’ll call you.” Phil smiled, opened the car door and climbed in. He waved then backed up and onto the street. 

_________

“So?” 

“So, he had a coworker that got fired because he was gay.” 

“That’s not even kind of legal.” Drew said, taking a sip of his tea. “There is no way that happened.” 

“Alright, they said it was for other reasons, but it happened after he was found out.” Dan said, worrying his paper napkin, poking holes in it. “ We talked about this very briefly when we were out of town, but haven’t talked about it since.” 

“And?” 

“And, we’re not ready!” Dan said leaning back. “Phil is not ready. He loves his job.” 

“Okay, so what can you do?” 

“I have no idea.” Dan sighed, “I fucked this whole thing up, because I wanted to kiss my boyfriend goodbye.”

“If he loses his job because of that, is that really the best place for him to be? What would happen a year from now, or five? Don’t you want to get married or have a family?”

“That is exactly what I said.” 

“Well…?” 

“We thought he would at least have a little more time before this happened. We just moved in together like, what, a month ago? I mean he still has his place but we’re basically living at mine.” 

“Maybe nothing will happen.” Drew suggested. 

“Fat chance in that,” Dan shook his head, “I’m sure that little girl will have told all her little friends now, then all their parents will find out, and then they’ll fire him.” 

“Okay, okay, you’re starting to spiral here.” Drew placed a calming hand on Dan’s wrist, “So worst case scenario, what would happen?” 

“Phil gets fired, blames me, becomes resentful and breaks up with me, then he can’t find another teaching job, and he becomes homeless and dies alone somewhere on the street one cold rainy night of pneumonia.” Dan said in a rush. 

“Wow. Um, that was a lot darker than I had imagined.” Drew’s eyes were wide, but then he smiled. “Okay now, take that back a notch, or about ten notches and think logically. He loves you, I assume more than his job. If he gets fired, he’ll be able to find a different job. Phil is well educated and has a spotless record. Hopefully the new job won’t be so discriminatory and you guys can live happily ever after in a house, with your two kids. Obviously a boy and a girl, not to mention a little dog named Mr. Fluffles.” 

Dan looked up, and paused for a moment, “Big dog. Mr. Fluffles will be a big dog.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Drew patted him on the back. “Seriously though, you two will be alright. If anything, your famous ass can pad the bank enough for Phil to be a kept man if he wants.” 

Dan smirked, “Maybe he could start his own channel, and forget completely about teaching. He’d be great.” 

“He’d be amazing.” Drew nodded. 

_______

“Dan?”

“Be right there.” A couple moments later Dan turned the corner from the bedroom, to almost ran into Phil in the hallway. “Hey, you’re home early.” He leaned in and kissed Phil on the cheek. “What’s that?” 

“A letter.” 

“Oh?” Dan asked, and took it from him, “Anyone I know?” 

“The school board.” 

Dan looked at Phil then the letter and read, “Dear Mr. Lester it has come to our attention that…” 

“Please don’t read it out loud.” Phil sighed and sat heavily on the floor, his back against the wall. 

“Shit, shit shit…” Dan said as he read more of the letter. “Probation! This is ridiculous! For what?” 

“I am under review.” Phil air-quoted, his head hanging low. 

“Fuck that shit!” Dan said, rage rolling off him in waves. “What are their reasons?” 

“I was late three times last month. And last week I was late to an important meeting.” Phil sighed. 

“Phil, that is ridiculous.” 

“I know, but what am I supposed to do about it?” 

“That’s it, I’m calling Frank.” Dan said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“No, no lawyers.” Phil said, standing and taking Dan’s phone out of his hand. “Not yet.” 

“But Phil…” 

“No lawyers.” Phil shook his head. “It’ll make it worse. I just have to make sure I’m on time and keep in line for a while.” 

“Phil, this is just…” 

“I know, I know!” Phil said, tossing his hands up. “But I don’t want to make it worse, and I don’t know what else to do.” 

“Why don’t we at least talk to Frank, just see what he says.” Dan said, “He could at least keep an eye on the whole thing, and advise you on what you should do.” 

“Yeah, okay, maybe,” Phil nodded. 

________

“I just,” Phil sighed, “I just don’t want to fight it.” 

“But, Phil...” 

“But nothing, I don’t want to work somewhere I’m not wanted.” 

“Are you sure?” Dan said, pulling Phil against him, and kissing his forehead. 

“Yeah, I think it’s for the best.” Phil nodded, “I know it’s not right, and I should fight it because it’s just not fair, but I just don’t want to.” 

“That’s okay.” Dan said into his hair. “If you really feel that way, I am not going to push you.” 

“It’s just, if I push it, and make a big deal, I would still not want to stay there. It would make it harder for me to find a job elsewhere too.” 

“I don’t think that would happen.” 

“I think it would. I don’t want to take a chance on it affecting the likelihood of finding one.” 

“Okay, if that’s how you really feel.”

“I do.” Phil said and turned into his neck, Dan wrapped his arms around him. 

________

“How was your last day?” Dan asked watching Phil put his box of office things down on the floor. 

Phil walked forward and buried his head in Dan’s neck and cried. Dan held him tight, rubbing up and down his back, “It was okay.” 

“Phil,” Dan said, kissing his hair, “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Phil sniffed, “really it is.” 

Dan pulled back to look him in the eyes, “I don’t believe you.” 

“Really, I’m sad, yes, but it’s for the best. I know I wouldn’t have been happy there.” 

“You’ll find something better. I know you will.” 

“I know. I’m going to miss the kids though.” Phil smiled, and turned bending down to get something from the box on the floor. “Look at what they gave me as a farewell present.” He held up a little potted plant and a card. 

Dan smiled, and looked at the card, his eyes teared up. “That’s so sweet.” 

“Why are you crying?” Phil laughed. 

“Because they really did love you, and now, I just can’t imagine being them and losing you,” Dan sniffled. 

“You’re going to make me cry again!” Phil said, taking the card back. 

“Sorry!” Dan said, wiping his face, they both started laughing. He pulled Phil back to him and they both cried for Phil and the kids, and the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have written the last chapter guys. Maybe?? If anything the last chapter I wrote can be the end. Not everything is tied up but it is kind of. Which means I may write an epilogue but it, I think can live without one. So as of right now, it is 10 chapters. Although, I have thought of/kind of want to write an off-shoot fic from something mentioned later in the story so MAYBE there will be fanfic from this one. Just a shorty but hey, it is something I want to see so who knows? lol Sorry my upload schedule is so wackadoodle but a lady has stuff to do outside of Ao3. Shocking, I know. I was going to just upload everything on Christmas but then I plumb forgot. SO if I have time I might just upload the rest of it in the next few days. I'm thinking about it. Just end it! LOL 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys. It still boggles my mind that anyone would read a WIP. lol You are brave souls indeed.


	9. Karma's bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Phil losing his job and how he's coping. Eventually, he finds a new creative outlet that he enjoys a lot and decides maybe teaching isn't the only job he wants. All is well until a past acquaintance and their lawyers send him a letter that may throw a wrench into his future plans. Dan of course is right by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to recent events, I feel like I should give a bit of a warning. TW- a joke about riot police (from a mom bringing a puppy to a primary school.)

“How’s he doing?” Drew asked, “It’s been a month now, has he adjusted to being a kept man?” 

Dan snorted, “It took him a week or two but he’s doing okay. Now that school’s over for break it’s a little easier on him I think. He spends most days applying for jobs, but I’m not sure his heart’s in it.”

“Poor guy.” Drew shook his head, “that place is the worst.” 

Dan nodded in agreement. “Too bad the kids weren’t though, he misses them so much.” 

“Have you tried to get him onto your channel? Could do some kind of challenge or something? Could be fun, he’d like it I think.” 

“Yeah maybe. I’ll ask him when I get home.” 

________

“Hi, guys!” Dan said into the camera, “Today I have a surprise guest on my channel.” He turned and pulled Phil into frame. “It’s the Amazing Phil!” 

“Hi.” Phil waved, smiling at the camera. “I don’t do magic.” 

“What?” Dan asked, confused. 

“The Amazing Phil makes sounds like I’m a magician.” 

“Oh,” Dan smiled and shook his head, “He is not a magician, he’s just my amazing boyfriend. Now, I know I’ve been talking about him for like a year now, so I thought I would finally let you guys meet him.” Dan beamed. “You know from the title, that this is going to be a little different from my normal vids. This, as you have been requesting for months now, is the Boyfriend tag. You had better like it, you thirsty bitches.” 

_______

“Dan?” 

“What’s up?” Dan said, looking at Phil in the doorway.

“I, umm, can I show you something?” Phil walked in and set his laptop on Dan’s legs. He opened the cover and Dan smiled when he saw what was on the screen. 

“You made a video?” Dan asked, surprised. 

Phil nodded, “I did.” He hit play and watched Dan as his video played. 

Dan grinned like an idiot the entire time. As soon as it was done, he turned and pulled Phil in to kiss him. “It’s amazing!” 

“Is it?” Phil smiled, “You think I should upload it?” 

“Yes! Definitely.” Dan said, “You’ll need to get a channel, it’ll be so good!” 

“I have one. AmazingPhil.” Phil beamed. 

“I love it.” 

“You have to, you came up with the name.” 

“I just called you what you are.” 

“Sap,” Phil smiled and moved his laptop to the coffee table. He straddled Dan and kissed him. “Thank you.” He said against his lips. 

“For what?” 

“For, just for being you.”

“Now who’s the sap?” Dan smirked, his hands massaging Phil’s bum. 

“Shut up and give me some lovin.” 

Dan laughed and pushed Phil down onto his back. 

_______ 

Dan woke up to Phil’s hand lightly brushing over his lower stomach, he smiled and rolled over to face him. “Morning,” he said his voice rough with sleep and arousal. “Look who’s frisky this morning.”

Phil smiled, then leaned in to kiss him. “I’ve been thinking.” 

“Uh-oh, dangerous. ‘Was wondering what that burning smell was.” Dan laughed, as Phil pinched him. “Oww.” 

“You deserve it.” 

“Okay, what were you thinking about?” Dan kissed his way down Phil’s neck. 

“Was thinking that maybe, since my channel is picking up, maybe instead of going back to teaching in the classroom, I just stick to my channel. If I just keep building it, maybe…” 

Dan flipped them, trapping Phil between him and the mattress not able to hide his excited smile. “I think that is a bloody brilliant idea!” 

“If it doesn't work out, I’ll look for a new teaching job, I promise, I have some savings, and well, I’m enjoying this YouTube thing.” 

“Even if it takes years before you get to the level you could support yourself. I can support both of us, don’t worry about it.” Dan said, leaning down again to start kissing his way down Phil’s body. 

“I have savings, I can wait at least a year to try and do youtube full time,” Phil said, his fingers slipping into Dan’s hair. “After that, I’m going to have to do something else.” 

“Didn’t you hear me?” Dan said, kissing just below Phil’s belly button “Don’t worry about it.” 

“I can not live off of you forever.” Phil sighed. 

“Why not?” Dan said, pulling Phil’s pants off, then leaning down and kissing the base of his penis. 

“Because I can’t,” Phil said, watching Dan move lower. 

“I think you can, you could if you wanted. But if you want to do something else, I’ll be here, supporting you. Now time to be quiet because I am about to put your dick in my mouth and get you off. Then you are going to get up and make me some breakies.” Dan said, smirking.   
________ 

“You could move in permanently with Dan and either sell or rent out your house,” Stacy said taking a sip of her tea. “That way you have some income. You have youtube and it’s getting bigger and bigger, but I know you worry about money. You could also be a landlord and make some money that way.”

“I’m not too worried about money, I just don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage.” 

“Philip Michael Lester, stop being such a boob,” Stacy said, setting her mug down a little harder than what was necessary. “Dan wants you to be happy, he does not even kind of think that you are, or would ever, take advantage of him. He fucking loves you, it’s disgusting how much he does sometimes. How much you both do.” She rolled her eyes, “he himself told you you didn’t need to find a job unless you wanted one. He just wants you, no matter what.” 

“Yeah,” Phil sighed, “I just want him too, I don’t want him to have to pay for me though. What if…” 

“What if what?” Stacy said. 

“What if we break up? Or what if he gets sick and can’t work anymore? What if I don’t know a whole number of things. I would feel better just being able to contribute financially to our relationship too.” 

Stacy nodded. “If that’s how you feel, but I’m sure Dan wouldn’t care if you ever made another pound. As for you two breaking up; only if the world ends.” She smiled and patted his hand. 

“You think so?” 

“Yes, you and Dan are going to be together forever I can just see it. You two, old and gray, having the grandkids over and staying for the weekend while their parents go off and have romantic holidays. You making coffee for Dan and he rubbing your bony feet at night while you watch tv.” 

Phil laughed. “He would never.” 

“He would if you asked him. He would complain about it the entire time, but he would. He’d do anything to make you happy.” Stacy said, “You’d do the same for him.” 

“Ugh, we are disgusting aren’t we?” Phil laughed. “I’m sorry you have to witness it.” 

“Damn right you should apologize.” She said, then stood up to return her mug to the counter. 

______

“I think we need to pick up some chicken, this is three days past the expiry date,” Dan said looking at the packet then tossed it into the bin. 

“Mm,” Phil nodded as he continued to read a letter. 

“This is what, the second time we did that? Maybe we shouldn’t buy meat unless we’re going to use it that night. I hate wasting food, and meat especially. My brother would be besotted.” Dan said dramatically as he threw out a half-eaten bag of slimy carrots. 

“Mmm.” Phil nodded, biting his lip as he read. 

“What are you reading over there?” Dan said, letting the door or the fridge close. 

“Mmm,” Phil nodded. 

“I think tomorrow we should buy an elephant and move to Africa to care for him,” Dan said looking at Phil, his hand on his hip. 

“Mmm.” Phil nodded again. 

Dan walked over and stood in front of him, “What on earth are you reading?” He pushed the papers down to get Phil’s attention. 

“It’s a letter.” 

“I figured as much, must be some letter.” Dan said, “Everything alright?” 

Phil sighed and handed the letter to Dan, “It’s from my old coworker Trevor, or rather his lawyer. He’s the one who got fired before me. Remember him?” 

“The one who was outed, and then fired? Yeah, I remember him.” Dan nodded and began to read.

“They’re talking about suing the school and want to see if I would like to as well. Or if I would back him up in court if it came to that.” 

Dan set the papers down, “So, what would you like to do?” 

“If it were just me, I wouldn’t do anything, as you know. But the letter said he still can’t find a full-time job. It seems like he has been blackballed from schools in the area and he’s probably going to have to relocate. He doesn’t want to though since he cares for his elderly aunt who has lived here her entire life. He doesn’t want to make her move this late in life and be away from all of her friends. Not to mention he shouldn’t have to relocate at all. So yes, I am going to help.” 

“I’ll call Frank,” Dan said, pulling his phone out of his pocket with no hesitation. 

“I can find my own lawyer if you want,” Phil said. 

Dan set his phone down. “Do you want a different lawyer? I just thought…” 

“No, I love Frank, he’s great, but he’s your lawyer, I don’t want to bog him down with my thing when he’s yours.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, then moved in closer and took Phil’s face in his hands. “You are my boyfriend, the person I love, and my partner, I am here for you and so is my lawyer.” Dan leaned in and kissed Phil’s squished up lips. “Now the sooner you get it through your thick, but beautiful, head of yours the better. If we were married, he would be our family lawyer. Not to mention, “your thing” as you call it is now my thing too. We’re a couple, we’re partners, we’re family. So whatever affects you affects me too, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“I know, but,” Phil said. 

“But what? You know what?” Dan said letting go of Phil’s face. “When we get married if you still act like this I may kick you out to the dog house.” 

Phil laughed. “When we get married?” 

“Well, yeah?” Dan said, “We’re getting married aren’t we?” 

“Are we?” 

“I thought we would, yeah. Do you not want to?” Dan said, his cheeks started to turn pink. 

Phil smiled, “Yes, I would like our grandchildren to know their granddads were not living in sin for seventy years.” 

Dan smiled and leaned in kissing Phil softly on the lips. “Okay, now that we established we are going to get married, will you please accept Frank is your lawyer as well as mine?” 

“Yeah, okay, give him a call.” 

______

A few days later Phil, Frank, and Dan met up with Trevor and his Lawyer. After an hour and a half, Frank and the other lawyer agreed that they had enough information to move forward. “Thank you for helping with this,” Trevor said as they packed up their things. “I feel better about it all. I just couldn’t do it anymore, I thought I was going to have to get a job at a petrol station or something. I have a master’s in education, yet I can’t get a new job.” 

“I’m happy to help,” Phil said, I wasn’t going to do anything for myself even though I knew I should have said something. I just, I didn’t have the energy to deal with it all, but after hearing about what was happening to you, I knew I couldn’t just walk away. We’re not going to be the only queer teachers to ever set foot in that school, we need to make sure it’s a safe environment for not only them but the students too. After you left, your kids were heartbroken.” 

“I was too, I loved those kiddos,” Trevor said smiling affectionately. “I have to say that was the worst bit for me. Not being able to see them every day. Having been forced to leave mid-year was the worst. I only got half the time I would have normally had with them. Do you know if Kyle’s lisp improved? Or Ophelia? Did she ever get that puppy?” 

Phil smiled, “She did, her mother brought the puppy to school one day when she picked her up after class. Of course, we almost had to call the riot police because the crowd of over-enthusiastic seven-year-olds grew to epic proportions.” 

“Oh, I’m so happy for her!” Trevor said, clasping his hand in front of his chest. “She talked about getting a puppy in almost every conversation. It was funny how she could slip a puppy into every discussion.” 

“And Kyle is still seeing the speech therapist but his lisp has improved.” Phil smiled. “His confidence level improved with it too. He has so many little friends now. No more sitting in the corner with a book by himself because he was afraid to talk.”

“Oh, I’m so glad,” Trevor smiled. “He was so funny, and I knew he wanted so badly to join in with the others.” 

They talked for another half hour before parting ways. “So, how do you feel about this?” Dan asked as they sat on the sofa in the lounge.

“Good, I guess.” Phil shrugged and lay back so his head was on the far armrest and his feet were in Dan’s lap. “I hope it works, I want to help Trevor. He was a wonderful teacher. He loved the job and the kids loved him. Some people are born to be teachers and he is one of them.” 

Dan nodded and absently started to kneed Phil’s left foot. “I hope this helps him get a job.” 

“Mmm.” Phil nodded. “He doesn’t deserve to be treated the way he was.” 

“What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“You didn’t deserve to be treated like that either.” 

“I know.” 

“Do you?” Dan said, “You keep talking about Trevor like he is this perfect angel but then leave yourself out of the narrative.” 

“Oh, well he is a great teacher. I wasn’t like him. He really deserves to be a teacher.” 

“And you don’t?” 

“I didn’t say that I just am saying he was the best teacher in the school. Really just the best teacher I have ever met and for him to be tossed out like that…” Phil trailed off shaking his head. 

“Those kids fucking loved you. You were a great teacher. Those kids really lost out when you were fired. I’m sure Trevor was an awesome teacher, but you too were amazing. I don’t know if you know that, but you truly were an amazing teacher.” 

Phil pulled his feet back from Dan’s lap and sat up. “I don’t know if I really deserve...nevermind. I’m tired. Think I’m going up to bed I want to finish that book.” 

“Were you going to say you don’t deserve it?” Dan said quietly. 

“I’m...Trevor is so much better than me.” 

Dan squinted at him, “What do you mean, better?” 

“He’s just a great guy. I mean he loves those kids, Really cares about their well-being.” 

“And you don’t?” Dan said raising an eyebrow. 

“I, yes I really do. But he is also just a wonderful human being. He volunteered at a homeless shelter on weekends and worked over summer hols with students that needed extra revision or had been falling behind. He takes care of his elderly auntie and instead of moving, which would be easier for him than getting lawyers and do all this legal stuff, he stays here because her friends are here. He’s just…” 

“He is a very good guy, but he is just a human, like you. You are a wonderful caring human being and you deserve to be treated as such. You both deserve better treatment, and what happened to you is completely unjust. You both deserve to teach, to do what you both love to do.” 

Phil blushed and looked down at his feet. “Okay, we both deserve it.” 

“You do.” Dan said, “And I need you to believe it.” 

“I do, logically I do,” Phil sighed.

“But?” 

“But you know I am harder on myself than I should be, I can’t help it.” Phil shrugged, “I just don’t think I am that good of a person.” 

Dan made a noise, low in his throat. “You’re starting to piss me off.” 

Phil looked at him, shocked, “Why?” 

“Because it drives me nuts how you think of yourself. I want to shake you sometimes. I fucking wish you could see yourself through my eyes, fuck Phil, you are a wonderful man, and the fact that you can’t see it, makes me illogically mad.” 

“Wouldn’t it be terrible if we could see ourselves the way those we love see us? I would be so full of myself.” Phil said, trying to make a joke, Dan just scowled. “Okay, okay, I know I am a good guy, I am now, I am very good.” 

“Now?” 

“Nevermind. I am a good guy. I know I am, it’s just I don’t always feel like it.” 

Dan squinted at Phil, “If this has to do with what I think it does I may shake you.” 

Phil chuckled, “I know it’s silly, but maybe it’s karma.” 

“Oh, fuck that,” Dan said standing up, “Is this because of the whole dating your student way back when you were also in school? And now me? Or is there something else in your past you’re ashamed of?” 

“No.” 

“No, what?” 

“No, nothing else.” 

“So it is because of the student thing?” Dan raked his fingers through this hair in frustration. “I thought we were over this.” 

“I mean I am, mostly.” Phil said standing up, “I just… there is just that little part of me that thinks ‘karma’ for this whole ordeal.” 

Dan rolled his eyes and stomped off upstairs. “You, Phil, are insufferable sometimes.” 

Phil watched Dan go upstairs and sat back on the sofa. He wasn’t sure if he should follow him or if Dan was too mad and wanted Phil to go back to his house. He looked up the stairs then down at his hands. He decided that maybe he should go home since Dan seemed pretty irritated. He walked to the door and began pulling on his shoes. 

“You’re leaving?” Dan asked, startling him. He was at the top of the stairs in his underwear.

“I thought you wanted me to,” Phil said with one shoe in his hand and the other on his foot. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” Dan said walking down the stairs, “I want you to fight with me, then we can make up. You will understand that you were wrong and that I have been right about your character and the karma bullshit. Then tomorrow morning you, because you are a wonderful man, you will either wake me up with a blow job or breakfast in bed.” 

Phil smiled and set his shoe down. “I will understand that I’m wrong?” 

“Yes, I have a great argument prepared, so get your ass up here and I can show you just how wonderful of a man you are. And also how fucking fantastic I am. Also, Karma is crap.” Dan said and turned walking back up the stairs, as he reached the top, his underwear landed around his ankles. “Get up here or I am starting without you.”

Phil was out of his other shoe and his pants undone in seconds, “I guess you’ll have to really make your point clear for me to get it.” 

“Hurry up and I will.” 

Phil ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and we're done. (i Believe.) I have to reread it. But I think it's a good stopping point. I may write a little side story from something mentioned in the next chapter because I really want to see it. LOL


	10. The sheets are on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Trevor fight back. They find unexpected allies and are encouraged by their support.

“Hey, Philly!” Dan called setting a stack of envelopes and flyers on the counter. 

Footsteps pounded over his head and then downstairs, “yeah?” Phil asked coming to a stop in the kitchen doorway. “What’s up?” 

“What were you doing?” Dan chuckled as his eyes roamed over Phil’s disheveled appearance. 

“I was looking for something.” Phil swept his hand through his hair that was sticking up all over. 

Dan leaned his hip on the counter and crossed his arms, “Uh-huh. And where the hell were you looking for it. It looks like you were rolling around under the bed, there’s a spider web in your hair.” 

Phil finger-combed through his hair, “I was, well not rolling around, but I was under the bed.” 

“What the hell could be under there?” Dan’s voice pitched higher than normal. 

“I dropped my bouncy balls.” Phil shrugged, “and a couple of them went under the bed.” 

“Bouncy balls?” 

“I was filming a video and I made bouncy balls. They work too, but they are a little crumbly.” 

“Oh what fun,” Dan said sarcastically, “crumbly bouncy balls. How much of a disaster did you make up there?” He laughed and sorted absently through the mail. 

“It was pretty fun actually. Better than those crystal tree things I had awhile back.” 

“Mmm?” Dan nodded as he read a piece of paper. 

“What’s that?” Phil said gesturing to an extra-thick envelope. 

Dan picked it up and looked at it, “It’s addressed to you, looks important.” He handed it over and watched as Phil opened it and began to read. 

“It’s from Frank,” Phil said, as he read. He shuffled through the papers as he read as if he was looking for something. Then brought the stack of papers over to the table and sat as he continued to read. 

“What does it say?” Dan asked after watching Phil read and shuffle paperwork for about ten minutes. “I’m on pins and needles over here!” 

“Oh, sorry,” Phil looked up, “will you grab me a pen from the cup please?” He gestured to an ugly ceramic cup that held pens, pencils, and a couple pairs of scissors. The cup said “I love escargot!” on it that they had picked up while in France over a weekend excursion. Neither of them loved escargot but they thought the ugly cup was hilarious. 

“I will if you tell me what’s going on,” Dan said bringing a pen over to the table and sitting on a chair opposite from Phil. 

“Frank and Trevor’s lawyer found three other people who also want to back us. They were teachers there before both Trevor and I were there, so we didn’t know about them, but Cathy, an older woman who has been a teacher there for almost forty years now, knew them and heard about what we are trying to do. So she called each of them up and they want to add their voices to the mix. There are parents too who have come forward to speak on our behalf too.” His voice tightened for a moment, “And they have made a group to call out the bigoted nature of the school board. They want to hold an assembly of sorts to get the community and parents involved.”

“Wow,” Dan smiled, “That’s great.” 

“It is,” Phil nodded, “But the school board is still insisting that they are in the right and fired both Trevor and me over legitimate issues. Frank says their case is very weak however since there are other teachers that are willing to come forward and talk about how the issues would be legitimate if they were consistent with all employees. However, the board has not been, and have no evidence to back up their actions.” 

“That all sounds good to me,” Dan nodded, “So what now?” 

“I just need to write a statement out, and send it to Frank.” Phil said, looking through the papers, “Trevor already sent his in, here is a copy. Cathy sent one too,” He handed Dan two sheets of paper. “Frank said they are waiting on a half dozen more before they file anything against the board if they need to. Once they do they feel like they‘ll have a really good case, and hopefully, it will all be sorted quickly and quietly.” 

Dan read the papers that Phil handed him, “These are very good. I hope this all works out. I know Trevor needs this to be pretty fast. I would hate for him to have gone through all of this and still have to move.” 

“Mmhmm,” Phil agreed, “I’m going to run and write out my statement, when I’m done I want you to read it over if you would.” 

“Of course,” Dan smiled, taking Phil’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I’m sure it’ll be brilliant.” 

______

“Dan come on,” Phil said checking the time on his phone, “we’re going to be late.”

Dan slunk down the stairs pulling his shirt the rest of the way down, “we’re fine Phil, the assembly doesn’t start until half seven. We have a half-hour to get there and we’re only a five-minute drive away.” 

“I know but I want to get there early.” Phil said pulling his coat on, “I’m nervous.” 

“I know,” Dan smiled and pulled Phil towards him with the collars of his jacket. “Tonight is going to be good. Everything is going to be okay. I know it.” 

“Yeah,” Phil sighed, “I’m still nervous.” 

They arrived at the school in record time and still had twenty minutes to kill before the assembly started. Trevor waved to them as they walked in. “Hey guys,” he smiled, “Looks like there’s going to be quite a good turn out.” 

“It does,” Phil nodded, looking around the room that was already half full of people. “Did you get a seat already?” 

“We’re up in front,” Trevor gestured to a group of people including his lawyer and Frank. “They want us visible to everyone, put faces to names you know.” 

“Good idea.” Dan nodded. “How’re you feeling about all of this?” 

“Good, nervous, but good. I just hope this is it. After this, if the board still doesn’t change, I don’t know what we’re going to do.” 

“I bet Frank and your lawyer will have some ideas.” Dan smiled. “I hope this is it though. I can’t imagine the board will ignore this much backlash from the parents and community.” 

“Not all of it is backlash though,” Trevor nodded in the direction of a cluster of people. “They are here backing the board. They’re with the people in front of the building handing out anti-gay paraphernalia.” 

“Awesome,” Dan said sarcastically glaring at the group as if he could bore holes in each one of their heads. 

“But the good news is,” Trevor smiled, “the rest of the people I’ve talked to are here in support of us and are here to show the board that they need to change.” 

______

“Phil, I just wanted to thank you for all of your help,” Trevor said. “If you didn’t help me I don’t think it would have worked. It definitely would not have turned out as well as it did. I’m so happy to know that my aunt won’t have to worry at all for the rest her life. I have to be honest, I just wanted to be able to get a teaching job. I’m a little disheartened that it went as far as it did, but the settlement money is definitly going to be great for my future and my aunt’s future. Who knows maybe one day I’ll have a family of my own and it can help there too. Really though, I’m more excited to start teaching again.” 

“I’m so glad you found such a great job,” Phil nodded. “I’ve heard such great things about Holly Ridge.” 

“Me too!” Trevor beamed, “I am so thrilled about spending years with the same students. I never thought about it before, but the idea of starting their first year with the same teacher they graduate with has so much potential for really getting the most from school. I have the ability to learn how best to teach each student. Can you imagine? I will know what each kid struggles with the most. What motivates each one. Who loves reading, and who is made to do maths. I am just over the moon right now. And the fact that the school reached out to me after hearing about what happened, you have no idea how wonderful if feels to know they accept me for me.” 

“I am so happy for you.” Phil said, smiling wide. “I’m honestly so thrilled everything worked out so well, If anyone deserves it it’s you.”

“Thanks, you deserve it too. You’re a great teacher. If you decide you want to return to the classroom I could put in a good word for you at Holly Ridge.” Trevor took a bite of his cake. “Do you have any big plans for your settlement money?” 

Phil shrugged, “I’m going to invest some, maybe buy another rental property. I’m definitely buying good filming equipment. Cameras, microphones, lighting, the whole shebang. I’m really excited to work on my channel. I never would have thought I could be so freely creative and have it be my career. I have so much planned, and Dan and I want to do some work together too.” 

“That’s awesome,” Trevor smiled. “I look forward to seeing what you come up with.” 

_____

“Do you really need four copies of The Snowman?” Dan asked as he unpacked one of the last boxes from Phil’s now empty house. “It’s literally on repeat all of December and we can stream it from like six different places at any time of year.” 

“I know,” Phil said, taking the cases from his hands and looked at them. “This one is a special edition with director commentary.” He held one up, then set it down next to him. He held up another, “This was the first one I ever had, and my nan gave it to me one year when I wasn’t feeling well because I ate too much.” Then this one,” he shook it, “this one I watched in my first ever apartment by myself. It was when I first felt like I had become an adult.” 

“Uh-huh. You first felt like an adult watching The Snowman?” Dan squinted his eyes. “What is wrong with you?”

“I was in my very first apartment. It felt like a moment.” Phil huffed and looked at the box. “I watched it every year of my life, for as long as I can remember. I had moved out from student housing, no housemates, no parents, just me, and my stuff. Just me and this movie.” 

“Okay, Phil you can keep them. But what about this one?” He picked up the last one, the box had encountered a dog at some time since one of the corners was chewed. 

“That one,” Phil took it and frowned, “we can throw that one away. I thought it was already in the trash.” 

“Why do you look pissed at it?” Dan chuckled and pulled more cases out of the moving box. 

“Not it,” Phil said, standing up and walking over to the box he was emptying. “Just the owner. Well, the old owner. Stacy brought it over one year for us to watch while we made Christmas cookies. Her boyfriend at the time was a real sleazebag and it was his. Maybe we should burn it get rid of the toxic mojo.” 

Dan chuckled, “You sound like me.” 

“You’re rubbing off on me,” Phil said and put a Mario-block light up on the shelf next to him. 

“Not right now I’m not, but I could be,” Dan smirked, “Come over here and I will.” 

“Will what?” 

“Rub off on you,” Dan wiggled his eyebrows. 

Phil turned and looked at him, “I really think there is something wrong with you.” 

“Yeah, my boyfriend doesn’t want to play with my dick.” Dan pouted dramatically. 

“Your boyfriend would love to play with your dick, but right now he is all sweaty and gross from moving and doesn’t really feel all that sexy.” 

“Huh, that’s weird.” Dan stood up and walked towards Phil, “Because my boyfriend being all sweaty makes me think of him fucking me. Getting all sweaty from the sexing he does to me.” 

Phil chuckled, “The sexing he does to me?” he stood still as Dan wrapped his arms around him, “I think your brain may have melted from the physical activity today.”

Dan’s hands dropped down to Phil’s ass and he squeezed, “the sheets might melt from the vigorous physical activity they will soon experience.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Phil laughed, his arms wrapping around Dan’s neck as his lips brushed over Dan’s “I love you.”

“Mmm’love you too Philly, glad you finally officially moved in.” 

“Me too.” 

Dan smirked, as he patted Phil’s butt like a bongo drum, “You wanna go break in the sheets.” 

“The sheets aren’t new,” Phil laughed and grabbed Dan’s hands so he would stop patting his butt. 

“I know,” Dan laughed, “that doesn’t mean we can’t pretend.” 

“Pretend we already did. How about that?” 

“Phil,” Dan whined, he could feel Phil’s growing hard-on through the cotton drawstring pants they were both wearing. 

Phil looked up and away, his hands and arms relaxed, hanging down at his side. Then he closed his eyes for a second and made a little grunt noise, “there, I pretended, now your turn.” 

Dan blinked at him, “you are such a weirdo.” 

“Yup, but I’m your weirdo and you love me.” 

“Can I take it back?” 

“Not a chance mister,” Phil shook his head and put some books on the shelf from the box he was emptying. “You’re stuck with me now.” 

“Ugh. I claim temporary insanity.” Dan said, looking in the box Phil was working on. 

“It wouldn’t help your case.” Phil shook his head and took the last book out and placed it on the shelf. “It would just make it more logical that we are together forever.” 

“Fine,” Dan said, tossing the empty box on the ground and sitting on the couch where it was. “Come here and love me then if I can’t get rid of you.” 

“Oh alright,” Phil laughed and straddled Dan’s lap. “Will you be this needy when we’re in our eighties?” 

Dan’s hands slid up Phil’s thighs, to cup his ass. “Not needy. Horny. And yes. I will always want you, Mr. Lester.” 

Phil squinted his eyes, “Is that a teacher joke?” 

“Will it freak you out if it is?” 

Phil thought about it for a moment, “Dunno, Mr. Howell.” 

“Ew, that makes me think of my dad.” Dan wrinkled his nose. 

“Well, now it makes me think of your dad,” Phil said then wiggled his eyebrows. 

Dan let go of him, and swatted his arm, “Gross, don’t even joke about that.” 

“What? Your dad’s good looking,” Phil chuckled. 

“That’s it. Pack your things!” Dan said and grabbed an empty box. Phil laughed and grabbed the box away from him. “You sir are about to be kicked to the curb,” Dan huffed. 

“You wouldn’t kick me out.” Phil chuckled, “How ‘bout we make a deal? I won’t make Mr. Howell dad jokes and you won’t make Mr. Lester teacher jokes ever again. Sound good?” 

“Fine,” Dan said, his hands returning to Phil’s ass. “I would say we should shake on it, but I have a better idea.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mhmm.” Dan smirked, “It requires a bed, you, and lube. It does not require clothes, however, so let's get this off,” he pulled Phil’s shirt over his head. “Now get to the bedroom, so we can lock in that deal.” He urged Phil to get off his lap then pulled him by the hand to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end. I actually had 90% of this written so I just made it so the story concluded. It's been so long ago since I started writing this (probably 2 years or so) I have no idea how I originally planned on ending it. LOL Is it the best ending, Nah. But it is an ending. And that soothes my WIP hating soul. Hopefully, you don't hate it, you brave WIP readers. I tried not to completely phone it in at the end. 
> 
> I still might write a little humorous story about how they bought the ugly cup while visiting France. For some reason, I want to see that story. So who knows I might write a short fic about this specific Dan and Phil in France on a weekend excursion. Let me know if you're interested in seeing that too. If I write it, it won't be another fic, it will just be added to this like an epilogue would be. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! And thank you for encouraging me to finish it! It did definitely help to know that people were enjoying this story. I didn't want to leave you all hanging.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and would like me to finish writing it, please let me know. At this point in time it is a struggle to write but kudos and comments always seem to help inspire me. If it's crap, well then I will just let it lie. LOL Thanks!


End file.
